Mente enferma, destrúyeme
by Zerohuey
Summary: Un UA de Haruka y Michiru. Obviamente yuri y contiene lemon. Cuenta la historia de Haruka y de como logró tener una relación con Michiru. Un fic algo crudo, sádico y centrado en mi visión personal de Haruka y de sus hábitos peculiares
1. Ella

Luego de más de un año sin publicar, ni hacer, un fic (solo he hecho de Naruto en todo caso XD), traigo uno de Sailor Moon. Un pedido de una amiga fanática de esta pareja, la cual también es mi favorita.

Bueno, lo típico. Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es propiedad de su autora (obvio).

Este fanfic es de género yuri-lemon, así que leen bajo su propio riesgo.

Es un universo alterno, nada de Sailors Scout, se centra totalmente en la pareja y en especial en Haruka. La narración es en primera persona por parte de ella.

**Mente enferma, destrúyeme. **

**Capítulo 1: Ella. **

Una mancha borrosa, blanca y movediza. Un parpadeo y toma forma. Una cortina moviéndose al ritmo del viento que se cuela por mi ventana entreabierta.

Me estiro sintiendo como mi cuerpo se alarga hasta ponerse tirante, una sensación bastante grata acompañada de un pequeño gruñido que sale de lo profundo de mi garganta, con voz raspante. Me giro hacia mi izquierda y por un par de segundos me asombro, luego sonrío y me relajo.

Buenos días. Es lo que pienso sin decirlo claro está, para no despertar al cuerpo durmiente a mi lado. Una hermosa joven de cabello azul marino y piel blanca y tersa como ninguna. Podría contemplarla por siglos, recorrer cada centímetro de su piel con los ojos, cada diminuto poro de su piel, contar cada cabello sedoso… Podría hablar toda la eternidad de ella. Pero antes de embobarme de esa forma es mejor dejar de mirarla y no caer en el error de entorpecer mis pensamientos y perderme en la física hermosura femenina. Claro está que ella no es solo belleza física, tiene un corazón, un alma… como quieran llamarle, que me cautivó.

Nunca creí llegar a ser correspondido, no así.

Levanto mis manos para verlas con la luz matutina que pasa entre las cortinas. Lucen blancas, llenas de vida como nunca jamás lo han estado por muchos años. Estoy desnudo, pero tapado hasta el cuello por una fina sábana blanca. Ocultando lo inevitable. Y si, es que por más que mi cabeza esté en el plano del sexo masculino mi cuerpo no es compatible en lo absoluto y bajo esta fina tela que me cubre se encuentra un cuerpo femenino, ajeno a mí, con mucha historia y marcas de auto-agresión.

Suspiro una, dos, tres veces y cierro los ojos, me es imposible no pensar en ello.

Tengo memoria de mis cuatro años, un tanto introvertido, pero feliz. Un niño como los demás, que juega, corre, pelea… Tenía amigos, niñas y niños de mi edad y pasaba horas jugando con ellos, rescatando a las niñas de los dragones imaginarios y luchando con los niños con mis espadas de palo. A esa edad nadie podía cuestionar mis preferencias, mis deseos de ser el protagonista masculino, mi adicción a las armas guerrilleras y la forma en que idolatraba a mi hermano mayor. Nadie cuestiona a los niños.

A los ocho años no cambié, tampoco parecía importar.

Pero a los doce – maldita edad donde las hormonas comienzan a hacer de las suyas, los cuerpos cambian y las diferencias se marcan de manera brutal, rígida como la ley – ya era algo evidente. Mis ojos se mandaban solos, no podía controlar mis miradas lascivas hacia las piernas, bustos y traseros de mis compañeras de clase. Me sentía sucio, desviado y temeroso de ser descubierto. Obviamente, lo fui. Si bien mi excusa de usar pantalón en vez de falda por sufrir "exceso de frío" era extraña, al menos no la cuestionaban… Pero mis malditos ojos me delataron una vez con una de mis mejores amigas. Fue ahí cuando me dijo con voz acusadora que dejara de mirarle las piernas, que le daba miedo y que sabía que siempre tenía los ojos puestos en partes que solo los chicos mirarían.

El caos. La soledad. Auto-agresión. Tenía que cambiar fuera como fuera, me costara lo que me costara.

Me obligué a intentar salir con chicos. Patética experiencia de fracaso, ninguno me quería, me veían como su amiga y nada más. Así que me resigné a la soledad y a entrenar mis ojos. Lo cual me costó unos cuantos meses, pero ya acabado aquel arduo trabajo, podía mirar a la cara a las chicas. Me hice amigas nuevas, un grupo nuevo, inventé atracción hacia chicos inexistentes, hasta les di nombres y más de alguna vez dije haber besado a varios de ellos. Un asco de vida, pero me adapté. Aun así, mi apariencia en cuanto a vestir no cambió jamás.

Fue cuando tenía aproximadamente quince años cuando llegó ella a un curso paralelo al mío, solo que de otra sección. Michiru Kaioh. La talentosa. Desde la primera vez que me topé con ella deseé tenerla para mí. Claro, no eran más que deseos, porque ¿cómo una hermosa experta en natación, excelente violinista, aplicada estudiante de ojos azules, piel hermosamente cuidada, cabello azulado y… (he aquí el problema) extremadamente femenina, se iba a fijar en mi? Era un imposible. Y no es que sea un depresivo acostumbrado a perder sin luchar, al contrario, tengo un espíritu casi inquebrable. Así es, _casi_. Porque cada vez que imaginaba una aventurilla con esta tal Michiru terminaba deshecho, con el ego por el suelo y una expresión amargada estilo funeral. Ahí perdía la batalla. Aunque, no solo ahí.

Tengo una gran fijación por la velocidad, las motos de carrera, conducir con el viento golpeando fuertemente mi cuerpo de frente, si es posible que lo azote. Con lluvia, con polvo, como sea, pero que vaya contra mi, indomable mientras lo desafío, mientras vuelo en mi máquina. Esa es mi pasión. Y para mi suerte… mi talento es bastante. Y de vez en cuando alguno de mis amigos iba a verme correr, a verme ganar, a verme feliz. Fue ahí donde ella me prestó atención por primera vez. Fue a verme correr. Michiru Kaioh en los asientos de espectadores vitoreándome luego de una victoria. Me hubiera gustado abrazarla, decirle que me moría por ella, sacar a toda la gente del lugar y amarla ahí mismo… pero… Fingí no verla y seguí mi camino a casa. Oh si, a casa, a mi habitación, a mi cama. Con mi mano bajo la almohada, sacando una pequeña navaja. Me desnudé en cosa de segundos y me paré ante el espejo más cercano apretando la navaja con fuerza y odio. Miré detenidamente cada parte de mi cuerpo, teniendo en la cabeza la dulce voz de Michiru, de esa sirena maldita que me recordaba lo lejos que estaba de tener una vida de _chico_ normal.

Es hermoso como la sangre puede calmar, como su color rojo relaja de una forma única. Su forma armoniosa al bajar por mi piel blanca me hizo respirar de forma agitada, temblar casi sin control. Bajaba desde mi pecho siguiendo un camino maldito por mi vientre y más abajo de este. Es en esos momentos cuando mi espíritu también se quiebra y mi cabeza toma el control burlándose de mi condición, repitiendo con voz grotesca lo que soy y lo que nunca seré. Y no se calla aunque cubra mis oídos con las manos, ni aunque los reventara cesaría. Solo la sangre y el dolor pueden despertarme y sacar una risita patética de esta garganta con modificada voz.

Me visto lo más rápido que puedo luego de bañarme mirando hacia el techo. Entonces vuelvo a ser un chico a la vista de todos. El apuesto y rompe corazones Haruka Tenoh. Al menos en eso he tenido suerte, donde no me conocen puedo ser quien quiero, puedo tener éxito en la mentira que después de todo yo mismo termino creyendo.

Luego de esa carrera en la que _mí_ sirena asistió no tuve novedades por un tiempo. Todo normal, Michiru ni si quiera me miraba y yo seguía fantaseando con ella. Hasta que un día me armé de valor y decidí ir a verla nadar a la piscina del colegio. Como ya habían terminado mis clases ese día pasé al baño a arreglarme un poco. Miré hacia todos lados cerciorándome de que no hubiera nadie conocido, en especial compañeros de clases, y entonces entré al baño de los chicos. No se bien por qué, de todos modos un baño es solo un baño, pero el hacer cosas de chico siempre me hace sentir mejor. Bueno, la cosa es que arreglé mi uniforme impecablemente, peiné un poco mi corta cabellera rubia y me puse perfume. Michiru siempre está impecable, así que supuse que le podría agradar más así, y para qué mentir, debo haberme visto muy guapo, ya que al salir del baño un grupo de chicas se quedaron mirándome y hablando entre ellas para luego soltar esas típicas risitas tontas pero encantadoras que tienen las adolescentes.

Respiré profundo y abrí la puerta corredora de la sala de natación. Gran sorpresa… no había nadie. Recuerdo haber dado una risa lastimera y haber apoyado mi espalda contra dicha puerta, cerrando los ojos. Pero unas vocecitas divinas me sacaron de mí, hasta ese entonces, fracaso.

-Michiru, si no te apuras se nos hará tarde para ir a la cafetería. – dijo una chica que estaba dentro de la sala.

-Lo siento, es que creo que perdí mi blusa. Vayan mientras, las alcanzaré después. – esa fue la inconfundible voz de mi dama marina.

Oí unos pasos, por lo que me aparté del lugar hasta caer sentado en una banca frente a la puerta. Tres chicas salieron por la puerta, me miraron dedicándome sonrisas coquetas y siguieron de largo. Entonces salté de la banca y me apresuré a entrar al lugar de donde había salido la voz de Michiru. Pero nada, tal como antes, ni una sola alma nadando en la piscina ni tampoco en los alrededores. Estaba algo desconcertado, pero igual que la vez anterior, algo me hizo notar que aun no había perdido. Cómo pude ser tan despistado, había una puerta entreabierta al final. El camarín posiblemente…

Un sonrojo llenó mis mejillas mientras me acercaba a dicho lugar, sabía que Michiru estaría ahí… buscando su blusa… Moría de ganas de entrar y verla a medio vestir; oler su perfume, ver su piel perfecta, oh dios, su piel… Instintivamente cerré los ojos y sonreí imaginando la escena. Fue cuando un par de pasos y la sensación de haber sido descubierto con las manos en la masa me hicieron abrir de par en par mis verdes ojos.

-¿Esperas a alguien? Siento decirte que no queda nadie más. – mudo. Quedé mudo ante sus palabras y si cercanía. Lamentablemente ya tenía puesta la blusa, pero de todos modos…estaba hermosa.

-Ahm… - fue lo único que pude decir. Por lo general siempre se como manejar a las chicas, como hacerlas caer rendidas ante mi, pero con Michiru fue diferente, no me salía la voz.

Ladeó la cabeza y se arregló un poco el cabello en un gesto que me pareció sumamente coqueto.

-Bueno, Tenoh-kun, - me sonrojé al oir mi apellido salir de sus labios, y… ¿kun?... creería ella que yo… ¿Por qué no chan? (aclaración: a las mujeres jóvenes se les llama chan en Japón, a los hombres, kun). – ya me marcho.

Dio caminó pasando de largo por mi costado, yo quedé con la boca abierta, queriendo decir mil y una cosas, pero… una vez más… incapaz de ello.

-Ah, por cierto, Tenoh-kun. – volteó su rostro mirándome por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa que hizo que un suspiro bastante vergonzoso, al menos para mi, saliera de mi boca. – Muy buena su última carrera. – hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

Al fin logré salir de mi estado de estupidez inmóvil, por que vamos… nadie con dos dedos de frente se queda mudo y tieso cuando tienes posibilidades de establecer una conversación con la persona que más anhelas. Y corrí, oh si, corrí hasta alcanzarla y al hacerlo seguí caminando a la par con ella, como si fuera algo normal. Mi típica personalidad de chico confiado logró salir a la luz. Cerré los ojos y moví un poco la cabeza hacia los lados, consiguiendo que mis cabellos se movieran de forma sensual, o al menos eso creía yo, pero ella no dijo ni hizo nada, siguió caminando conmigo a su lado, conciente de ello obviamente, pero sin tomar la iniciativa.

-No sabía que me habías visto correr la vez anterior. – mentí. Y para parecer más natural metí las manos a los bolsillos y sonreí. – Podrías haberme hecho alguna seña para haberte saludado.

-Jajaja, está bien, la próxima vez llevaré un alta voz. Ya que por más que lo vitoreé no me prestó atención. – se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – una lástima.

-Yo… ahm… - me sentí como un idiota. Y como no podía decirle que si la había visto pero que mi vergüenza había sido mayor… mentí de nuevo. – No te vi.

-Debió ser porque pasó de largo a toda velocidad en su motocicleta. Ese día me pregunté a donde habría ido con tanta prisa y pasando de largo a todos sus fans.

No quise seguir hablando de eso, así que cambié el tema. Lo único que recuerdo a continuación es que terminé en la cafetería junto a ella y a sus amigas, las cuales me dedicaban sonrisitas y una de ellas me dio a probar de su café helado con la cuchara, pero como estaba tan concentrado en Michiru moví la cabeza y la cuchara de la chica terminó dándome en la nariz. Por un momento me sentí avergonzando a morir, pero cuando escuché la melodiosa risa de la sirena de cabello azul no pude evitar sonreír y reír también.

Como era de esperar terminé en mi casa luego de haber pasado una hermosa hora junto a mi peli-azul chica. Me dejé caer de espaldas en la cama y con los ojos cerrados recreé en mi mente si rostro hermoso, sonriendo para mi. Comencé a pensar en todas las posibilidades que tendría para hablar con ella de ahora en adelante y casi sin darme cuenta mi mano derecha se había perdido bajo mis ropas y mi dedo índice frotaba con desesperación la única parte de mi cuerpo femenino que tolero, el clítoris, porque las sensaciones que dicha parte causa son equivalentes a las que siente un hombre, es mi hombría falsa y la de todas las mujeres. Y mi dedo lo sabía bien, subía y bajaba por el, sacando gemidos de mis labios, consiguiendo que mi espalda se arqueara y haciéndome perder la noción de la realidad. Solo podía imaginar un cuerpo blanco, desnudo, delgado, con hermosos senos redondos y de pezones rosados, unas caderas anchas y marcadas y un estómago plano. Me perdía entre sus piernas, mi lengua jugaba con sus muslos y subía por ellos, mordía suavemente su ingle y luego llegaba a su intimidad, haciéndola gritar de placer. Fue demasiado, el orgasmo llegó y quedé jadeando con la mano saliendo lentamente de bajo el pantalón. Sonreí y cerré los ojos. Una hermosa y calmada noche me dio la bienvenida con un sueño profundo.

Desde ese día frecuentaba seguidamente a Michiru en los recreos y a veces colándome en sus clases, causando risas en todo el salón cuando el profesor notaba que había un alumno infiltrado, entonces salía corriendo del lugar antes de que comenzara a preguntar mi nombre y sección y terminara metiéndome en un lío, pero mientras huía dedicaba frases heroicas a Michiru, quien se reía de mis payasadas y se despedía con un gesto de su mano.

Esa tarde, dos semanas después de haber comenzado a tener una amistad con ella, estábamos solos en una heladería. Fue mi primera gran vergüenza. Vamos, todos tenemos días en los que despertamos con las hormonas a full, ok, ese fue mi día. La miraba comer helado tan delicadamente, cerrar los ojos y sonreír con la helada textura cremosa en su boca, introducir esa pequeña cucharita de plata en sus finos labios y retirarla totalmente limpia de helado. Quede tan embobado con la escena que mi cuchara cayó bajo la mesa, y tras sonreír estúpidamente me agaché a recogerla… pero… bajo la mesa… piernas de Michiru en faldita de colegiala. Y la maldita cuchara estaba al lado de su pie derecho. Tuve un lapso de indecisión, no sabía si simplemente tomar la cuchar y ya o si… rozar _accidentalmente_ la pierna de Michiru. Opté por la segunda opción. Estiré la mano y dios… que piel tan suave, toqué su pantorrilla tan sutilmente que fue solo un roce que pareció casual. Ella no dijo nada. Fue cuando me propuse hacerlo de nuevo, quizás ni si quiera lo había notado recientemente, entonces podría volver a tener suerte tocándola una vez más. Éxito de nuevo, otro roce sin quejas por parte de ella, pero ya no pude parar, mis dedos jugaron desde su calceta escolar y subieron por su pierna hasta su rodilla. Cuantas emociones… mis dedos transmitían esa suavidad de su piel tersa, mi respiración se agitó considerablemente y más abajo de mi ombligo un cosquilleó se extendió hasta mi sector sexual predilecto.

Obviamente no todo dura para siempre.

-… Me voy. – su voz sonó seria, dura, ofendida. Obviamente había sentido esos roces, que ya de roces en realidad no tenían nada.

No me atreví a sacar el rostro de bajo la mesa, solo pude ver ese par de piernas levantarse y alejarse mientras la cuchara en el suelo brillaba a unos centímetros de distancia de mi mano depravada.

Falté a clases al día siguiente, me sentía demasiado mal como para soportar el rostro de Michiru y a esta misma sin hablarme. Porque vamos, era lógico que no querría volver a dirigirme la palabra nunca más. Así que me quedé ahí acurrucado en la cama, con las cortinas cerradas y completamente a oscuras. Mi familia no estaba, casi siempre me quedaba solo, lo cual me agradaba. Me permití dormir toda la tarde, desperté para comer algo, pasar al baño y luego de regreso a la cama. Es asombroso cuanto se puede dormir cuando anímicamente estás mal.

La luz se coló por sobre mis cortinas cerradas, miré la hora, seis de la madrugada. Me estiré y me metí a la ducha, no podría faltar ese día, tenía examen de matemáticas. Maldije al menos cinco veces mientras me duchaba con los ojos cerrados, como de costumbre. Y luego de vestirme y tomar desayuno caminé hasta el colegio con una cara espantosa, supongo, ya que algunos de mis compañeros, los cuales también se iban caminando, me preguntaron sin estaba enfermo. Mentí, dije que si. Me fue pésimo en el examen, pero no me importó, ya todo daba lo mismo. Solo no quería que llegara el recreo, pero obviamente llegó. ¿A dónde iría¿Cómo podría evitar a Michiru? Me sentí cobarde pero no podía hacer nada más. Corrí hacia el baño de hombres y al entrar en el tuve la mala suerte de ver a tres de mis compañeros dentro, quienes se rieron y me preguntaron si me había equivocado de baño. No respondí, salí fingiendo no haber oído nada y me adentré al baño de chicas, que por suerte estaba casi vacío, solo se veían unos pies provenientes de alguna chica que estaba sentada en el retrete. Aproveché y me encerré en uno también. Y no salí. Escuché el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de la siguiente clase, pero no me moví de mi sitio. Ya estaba solo en el baño, por lo que me descargué gritando como loco, pateando la puerta que encerraba el W.C. y dándome alguno que otro cabezazo contra esta misma. Supongo que hice mucho escándalo porque alguien entró al baño y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde yo esta encerrado. Supuse que era la mujer que hacía el aseo, así que intenté calmarme y comenzar a correr el seguro de la puerta para salir de una vez por todas. Estaba en eso cuando escuché la voz de la persona afuera.

-¿Estás bien¿Te haz quedado encerrada? – era la voz de Michiru, se me heló la sangre. ¿Habría reconocido mi voz al yo gritar? – Vamos, di algo¿de qué curso eres? Puedo ayudarte…

Ok, no sabía que era yo… Pero… ahora qué haría. ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí? No tenía una explicación lógica para que Michiru me viera saliendo de un baño de chicas… Y a demás si yo estaba ahí encerrado era porque no me atrevía a dar la cara…

-Voy a forzar la puerta a la cuenta de tres si no sales… - dijo Michiru dulcemente, pero a modo de amenaza. - Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!

--Continuará—

No se que tan a menudo pueda actualizar, no creo que sea muy frecuente porque la universidad no me da tiempo. Pero haré lo posible por terminar el fic cuanto antes, ya que si no lo hago luego XD quién sabe cuando lo haré. Adiós.


	2. Conquistando a Michiru Kaioh

**Capítulo 2: Conquistando a Michiru Kaioh.**

Estaba aterrado, la voz de Michiru contando resonaba con fuerza en mi cabeza y lentamente un nudo espantoso iba formándose en mi estómago a causa de los nervios.

-Voy a forzar la puerta a la cuenta de tres si no sales…

¿Qué haría? Quería hundirme ahí mismo. De haber sido enano me hubiese arrojado al W.C. y felizmente hubiese viajado por el excusado, cualquier cosa con tal de salir de ese lío.

-Uno… - comencé a morder mi labio inferior con histeria – Dos… - hubiera gritado como un total enfermo de no ser que eso solo hubiera empeorado las cosas. Tenía que abrir y fingir algo antes de que ella contara hasta tres, pero vamos, solo tenía un segundo de tiempo y…- ¡Tres!

Sentí como iba a lanzarse contra la puerta, así que para evitar esa escena de _Michiru la rescatadora rompe-puertas _preferí abrir yo mismo. Mala elección. Michiru, que había tomado algo de impulso para forzar la puerta con más facilidad, aterrizó contra mi cuerpo cuando se encontró con la puerta abierta. Mis mejillas ardieron más que nunca y no fui capaz de hacer nada, mi cuerpo se fue hacia atrás con ella contra mi y sentí el duro golpe de la pared al chocar mi espalda contra esta. Cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando esto pasó y después los abrí con temor. Ahí estaba, con las mejillas también rojas, el cabello algo alborotado y notablemente impresionada. No sabía qué decir así que opté por lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Estás cómoda? – enseguida se apartó de mi y ordenó tanto su cabello como sus ropas, sin mirarme directamente.

Pensé que no diría nada y que todo sería mucho más fácil de lo que había previsto, pero oh dios, que equivocado estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... – fue lo primero que dijo. No pude responder, aun no tenía ninguna mentira planeada. Pronto ella pareció asustada, comenzó a mirar hacia los alrededores del baño y nuevamente me miró – Esto es un baño de mujeres… tú…

Sentí terror, por un momento me creí descubierto. Intenté explicarme.

-No es lo que parece, verás, yo solo… - ella me interrumpió.

-No, silencio… por favor. – volvió a mirar hacia todos lados y por primera vez creo que la sentí histérica - ¿Lo tenías todo planeado?

-¿Qué? – no entendía de qué me hablaba.

-Me viste pasar por el pasillo, corriste a esconderte aquí y armaste un escándalo para atraerme… ¿Cuál es tu propósito Haruka? – por alguna razón sonreí al escuchar mi nombre con su voz, estaba extrañándolo demasiado – Si crees que no me defenderé de ti como en la heladería estás muy equivocado…

-¿Ah?... Oh, mierda. – ahora me creía un pervertido de primera. Admito que me lo merezco – Michiru, te juro que no sabía que vendrías. No pienso hacerte nada, no soy un depravado, aunque no me creas… yo…

Pero ella comenzó a alejarse, al parecer no quería saber nada más de mí. Bastante normal su elección. Pero recordó algo, o eso creo al menos, y se volteó de nuevo hacia mí.

-Si es cierto lo que dices… Si realmente no me mientes… ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Horrible pregunta. Estaba tan nervioso que ninguna idea pasó por mi cabeza y lo único que pude hacer fue balbucear incoherencias.

-Lo supuse. – fue lo único que dijo ante mis balbuceos, y sin más se marchó.

Suspiré resignado y caminé lentamente y con la cabeza gacha hasta la salida del baño de mujeres. Seguí caminando de la misma forma hasta ver en el suelo un par de pies, así que miré hacia arriba antes de chocar contra alguien. No se si sonreí o puse cara de idiota, pero ahí estaba ella con una extraña expresión de arrepentimiento.

-Actué mal al criticarte así, Haruka. – no dije nada. – Pero… ciertamente lo que pasó en la heladería fue…

-Un completo error de mi parte. Lo lamento demasiado. – me apresuré a decir. Hubo un momento en que ninguno de los dos articuló palabra, lo cual me hizo sentir incómodo. Tenía que romper el hielo y mejorar todo este asunto. – Yo… creo que arruiné todo, nuestra amistad. Haría lo que fuera con tal de remediarlo.

Ella sonrió y yo también, luego de verla hacerlo.

Regresé a casa unas horas después con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Me metí a la tina y cerré los ojos disfrutando del aroma de los aceites minerales que había vertido en el agua. Recordé cada momento después de que nos reconciliamos con Michiru. Su sonrisa, la forma en que ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, como me tendió la mano, como estreché su mano… Tan suave… Otra vez lo estaba haciendo. Mi mano derecha se perdía entre mis piernas e incontables suspiros y gemidos bajos salían de mi boca. Deseaba intensamente que en vez de mi mano fuese la de ella, suave y delicada, la que me tocase de esa forma. De tanto imaginar aquello sucedió lo inevitable, llegué al orgasmo pensando en algo que dio vueltas en mi cabeza durante toda la noche: Conquistar a Michiru Kaioh.

Me desperté a las seis de la madrugada y a las siete ya iba camino a una florería. Compré un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas y seguí hasta el colegio. Llegué con veinte minutos de anticipo y me oculté tras un pilar de piedra que estaba fuera de la sala de Michiru. Primero llegó un chico que al pasar cerca del pilar me quedó mirando con una expresión de risa en el rostro. De seguro yo era el único "Romeo" en todo el colegio que se ocultaba en un pilar para regalar flores a una dama; pero me importó poco. Y ahí llegaba ella, impecable como siempre: uniforme liso y limpio, cabello hermoso, zapatos lustrados, era perfecta. Llegó al pilar y me tembló todo el cuerpo, tenía pensado dármelas de galán, sonreírle y decir alguna frase ridícula y cursi de esas que les gusta tanto a las chicas, pero en vez de eso…

-¿Para mi? – preguntó ella extrañada cuando estiré el brazo con el ramo en mi mano, mi cuerpo tieso y mis mejillas ardiendo.

-S-si… - dije acompañando mis palabras con un torpe movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa forzada.

Michiru Tomó el ramo y lo acercó a su rostro hasta olerlo mientras cerraba los ojos, una hermosa escena para mí. Es increíble como uno parece despegar cuando está ante la persona que ama, todo es ella, todo de ella importa, la forma en que se mueve cuando respira, como abre lentamente los ojos, como pestañea… es demasiado, solo un enamorado me comprendería.

El resto del día en el colegio me la pasé despistado, juntándome con Michiru en los recreos y, para mi suerte, actuando con la normalidad de antes de habernos peleado.

Pasó una semana sin muchas novedades, excepto porque cada día le llevaba un regalo nuevo, ella sonreía y agradecía, pero no pasábamos a mayores, hasta que decidí jugarme el todo por el todo: la invité a ver una película romántica al cine.

Debo admitir que estaba sumamente aburrido, la película era un desastre, mucho drama, lágrimas y conflictos sumamente patéticos... Por un momento sentí vergüenza ajena de las chicas que lloraban con semejante _culebrón_, pero mi rostro se volvió una expresión radiante al ver que Michiru bostezaba... Ella no era como las demás chicas en la sala.

Quizás cualquiera se sentiría algo incómodo de que la chica que quieres se esté aburriendo en una cita... pero para mi todo iba sobre ruedas. La función a la que entramos era la última y ya eran cerca de las una de la madrugada. Michiru, luego de tres bostezos, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro derecho. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad... así que estiré el brazo y lo pasé al rededor de ella, acercándola más a mi, pero sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, fingiendo que era un simple acto de caballerosidad de mi parte. No pensaba cometer el mismo error estúpido de la heladería. Miré de reojo a mi dama azul y la vi sonreír ante mi semi-abrazo. Eso fue como una señal para pasar a más... El siguiente paso fue juguetear con un mechón de sus cabellos; lentamente enrollaba mi dedo índice en esa hondura marina, sintiendo su sedosa textura. Mi dedo recorrió más hasta llegar a su cuello y darle pequeños roces que la hicieron estremecer... Entonces, lo más importante: dejé de hacer movimiento alguno. Es bien sabido que las chicas adoran que las consientan y les hagan cariño, pero aprenden a apreciar más las cosas cuando se las quitas sin más. Muchas de mis compañeras de clase han tenido chicos enamorados de ellas, pero estas no se interesan en él hasta que sus galanes les dejan de prestar atención. Eso hice yo. Me "concentré" en la película y Michiru, instantáneamente, se puso inquieta. Su cuerpo se movió incómodo en su asiento acolchado y hundió ligeramente el rostro contra el hueco entre mi hombro y cuello. Quise reír de alegría, abrazarla y besarla en ese mismo momento, pero tenía que provocarla un poco más. Seguí inmutable hasta que ella fue quien comenzó a juguetear con el cuello de mi camisa - negra, elegante para una cita -, hasta que sus dedos se perdieron en mi cuello, cerca de mi oreja.

Es difícil explicar como sucedió todo a continuación. Para mi fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, mi respiración fuese muy rápida y el latir de mi corazón muy sonoro. No estoy seguro de haber pensado algo en ese momento, solo podía sentir. Los labios de la señorita Kaioh eran blandos y muy suaves; su mejilla, acariciada por mis dedos, era tersa, sin rastros de impurezas, completamente lisa; su cintura sumamente estrella, mi brazo se apegaba a ella con anhelos de quitarle el aire y fundirla contra mi cuerpo, pero obviamente no hice movimiento brusco alguno. Al comienzo mi lengua no se atrevía a excursionar la boca de Michiru, estaba algo nervioso y no quería parecer muy apresurado, el temor de un nuevo rechazo como ocurrió en la heladería me hacía ir lento; pero fue ella quien separó más sus labios y dio un pequeño roce a mi boca con sus lengua, aproveché ese momento y puse mi mano contra su nuca, apegando más nuestros rostros y profundizando el beso. No sabría describir bien el sabor de ella... Dulce, fresco, casi marino a excepción de que no era para nada salada, así que resumiré todo en una sola palabra: Exquisito.

Cuando nos separamos hubo silencio. Pensé en pedir perdón o algo así, pero ella sonrió y tomó mi mano. Justo en ese instante la película terminó.

Supongo que ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo, porque al salir de la sala - aun de la mano, con nuestros dedos entrelazados - comenzó a comentar cosas sobre la película:

-Me gustó la escena en que la protagonista huía de casa para encontrarse en la noche con... ahm... su amante, si. Muy buena actuación por parte de los dos. - decía ella, no muy segura de sus palabras, lo cual me causó gracia y la encaré con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca.

-Kaioh-dono, ese no era su amante, era su hermano fugitivo... Y la escena en si fue un asco. Jajaja, no es necesario que digas que te gustó la película cuando los dos sabemos que fue un asco. - Ella rió y se encogió de hombros.

-"Kaioh-dono"... Pero que educado estás, Haruka. - alzó una ceja de forma irónica y luego soltó mi mano, poniéndose delante de mi y mirándome a los ojos - Creo que prefiero al chico rebelde...

Sus hermosas manos soltaron los dos primeros botones de mi camisa. Yo reí y sacudí la cabeza para que mi cabello quedara más despeinado.

-¿Así está mejor, Michiru? - pregunté con un toque galante. Pero ella se estaba fijando en otra cosa... algo que me hizo sentir sumamente incómodo -

- ¿No tienes calor llevando una camiseta debajo de la camisa? - iba a poner sus manos cerca de mi pecho, pero instintivamente me hice hacia atrás, sonriendo con un enorme esfuerzo.

-Jaja... Es que como es cine de trasnoche... pensé que podía hacer frío. - ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió sin darle mayor importancia. Yo me puse a la par de ella y le tomé la mano para caminar hacia la salida del lugar - Oh, vamos... no creí que la noche fuera a ser tan calurosa... - el tono de voz que empleé al decir aquellas palabras dieron a entender que se trataba de un doble sentido, por lo que luego de unas miradas y un sonrojo en nuestras mejilla ambos reímos a la par.

El resto de la semana fue hermosa, pero a la vez levemente incómoda. En los recreos nos íbamos a caminar a los rincones más apartados del patio del colegio. Nuestras manos se acariciaban mutuamente y de vez en cuando un beso suave deleitaba nuestros labios. Aun no teníamos nada formal y para muchas personas éramos solo amigos, solo un par notaba que teníamos un romance, a pesar de que ya no era secreto para nadie que yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica de cabello azul, en especial de mis compañeras y compañeros de clase, por lo que una vez más mi grupo de amistades era sumamente reducido. Las chicas de mi salón parecían temerme y a aquella a quien una vez le miré las piernas difundía rumores falsos de un supuesto acoso sexual de mi hacia ella hace unos años atrás. El problema es evidente. Mis compañeros de clase sabían que tras todo mi ser había un cuerpo femenino. Para ellos yo era una lesbiana sumamente amachada, no más que eso, no un chico atormentado en un cuerpo extraño; solo una marimacho. En si la opinión del resto me importaba poco, pero cuando ya pasaban a las ofensas era realmente molesto y frustrante. Llegar a tu asiento en una clase y encontrar sobre la mesa un papel con amenazas de homofóbicos, burlas de gente "normal" y, solo de vez en cuando, insinuaciones anónimas de chicas lésbicas; eso causaba rabia y temor en mi. El temor era que alguno de esos estúpidos pudiera contarle mi más íntimo secreto a Michiru y con ello mandar a joder todo nuestro amor (si es que ella me amaba claro). Por eso prefería mantener el asunto un poco más oculto en el colegio, y como Michiru no es una chica a la que le guste estar montando escándalos en los patios del colegio, como muchos chicos que parecen revolcarse en frente de todos en los recreos, no había problema con ser más discretos.

De vez en cuando estudiábamos juntos o íbamos a pasear, pero como ya mencioné; aun nada formal. Eso cambiaría pronto.

Puede sonar contradictorio de mi parte, ya que por un lado temía que la gente se enterase de nuestra relación, pero por a la vez lo que más deseaba era tener ese derecho y esa suerte de poder decir que la hermosa señorita Kaoih era mi novia. Había momentos que quería gritar a todo pulmón que ella me quería, que mis labios adoraban los suyos y mi lengua amaba su boca; que su risa inundaba mis oídos y... bueno, todo tipo de cosas cursis que uno piensa cuando está enamorado, las cuales prefiero ahorrarme para no caer en lo "patético". Tenía que correr el riesgo y hacer lo nuestro más formal.

Corrí un par de veces en mi motocicleta a modo de duelo con un sujeto. Ambas veces gané y cobré una generosa suma de dinero que me alcanzó para comprar un anillo de plata con una piedra azul en medio. Recuerdo que cuando gané la segunda y última carrera de motocicleta estaba radiante. En ningún momento creí perder, no es que sea tan engreído, pero vamos... estoy conciente de mi talento. Esa tarde ni si quiera pasé a darme una ducha antes de ir a la joyería. Partí tal como estaba, con mi traje de competidor, con barro salpicado en mis piernas y polvo cerca de los ojos, lo cual es la única parte que mi casco deja visible. El señor que atendía en la joyería me miró algo extrañado y me pidió que no tocara la vitrina con las joyas porque, obviamente, dejaría marcas de suciedad. En cuanto vi el anillo supe que era el indicado para mi dama. La piedra azul en medio de este tenía el color preciso, como su cabello y sus ojos, a demás de que no era exageradamente grande ni patéticamente pequeña.

Al día siguiente, después de clases, invité a Michiru a una pequeña laguna que quedaba a media hora del colegio. Fuimos en mi motocicleta, me sentía muy galán llevando a Michiru - con su faldita de colegiala ondeando por la velocidad de mi vehículo -, quien me abrazaba por la cintura. Parecía disfrutar la velocidad tanto como yo, aunque en un par de curvas que tomé muy rápido la sentí apretarse con más fuerza contra mi. Era maravillosa la combinación del frío viento contra mi cara y torso mezclado con la calidez que de los brazos de Michiru al rededor de mi cintura. Cuando llegamos a la laguna nos situamos bajo un gran sauce a observar un grupo de cisnes y sus hijos, nadando. Estábamos en total silencio, así que aproveché el momento para posar mi mano contra el mentón de Michiru y besarla dulcemente. A ciegas - porque cierro los ojos cuando beso, como la mayoría de las personas - busqué la cajita - también azul, pero más oscura - que contenía el anillo, y tras finalizar el beso puse el objeto ante sus ojos.

-Michiru... ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? - pregunté. En si el acto puede parecer bastante anticuado, pomposo y ridículo... pero para mi, en ese momento, fue sumamente romántico y creo que para ella también. Se sonrojó y sonrió. Por un momento permaneció callada y tengo que admitir que eso me puso algo nervioso, pero luego respondió...

-Si... Me encantaría, Haruka. - tomó la cajita entre sus manos y al abrirla su rostro se iluminó más. Saqué el anillo y lo puse en su dedo anular. Finalmente nuestro "pacto" se vio sellado con un nuevo beso. - Gracias, Haruka.

Nos sentamos a ver el atardecer y cuando ya estaba oscuro Michiru me sonrió con picardía.

-¡Vamos a nadar al lago! - dijo muy animada. Yo estaba tan feliz por como habían salido las cosas al menos no me amargué ante su petición, la cual me resultaba prácticamente imposible de cumplir.

-No andamos con traje de baño, Michiru... - dije a modo de excusa. Vamos, de tener un cuerpo diferente me lanzaría en boxer a nadar o quizás hasta desnudo, no me importaría.

-Pero es de noche... no hay nadie... - no se si eran ideas mías o su voz sonaba realmente insinuante.

No pude con la tentación de ver a Michiru en ropa interior mojada, así que asentí... Me quité el pantalón tímidamente y luego la camisa del colegio, quedando con una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y boxer a cuadros azules. Fue mucha mi suerte, porque la peli-azul no cuestionó el hecho de que no me sacara la camiseta negra. Una vez más todo estaba marchando perfecto. Ahora era el turno de mi sirena para "desnudarse". Debo haber quedado literalmente con la boca abierta, la forma en que abría su blusa era tan inocente y a le vez sensual... como si con sus gestos puros quisiera excitarme, como si sus dedos largos y finos jugaran con mi paciencia retirando lentamente cada botón del ojal, como si sus manos me invitaran a desnudarla yo mismo... Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por no lanzarme a besar sus pechos en cuanto los tuve ante mí, cubiertos solo con esa prenda íntima delgada de color celeste muy claro. Curiosamente el respeto que tengo por mi amada logró hacer que no me quedara como adolescente estúpido mirando sus senos, logré mirarla a los ojos con una expresión que creo le dio confianza. Me sonrió y se agachó un poco para quitarse el calzado. Dios... mi corazón parecía estallar, en cualquier momento podría haberlo escupido, lo oía retumbar en mis oídos.

Su falta se deslizó con la misma sensualidad, dejándome ver unas caderas marcadas y perfectas, un abdomen y estómago planos con un pequeño ombligo perfecto... Sus muslos eran tersos y firmes, sus piernas largas y bien formadas. Caminamos hacia la laguna y dejé que se adelantara unos pasos para poder mirar - precavidamente, _casi_con inocencia - su divino trasero respingado y redondeado. El calzón era un conjunto perfecto de su sostén, dios bendiga la lencería femenina, es perfecta.

Michiru me miró por sobre su hombro y me sonrió, seguidamente se lanzó con un elegante piquero a la laguna, casi sin salpicar agua. Yo por mi parte, mandé a joder mi espíritu de súper macho y nada más metí la punta de un dedo de mi pie... Maldita agua helada. A gran distancia Michiru me hacía señas para que entrara de una vez y yo, de pie en la orilla como un niño cobarde, me reía estúpidamente. Fue cuando nadó hacia mi y me jaló de una mano hasta meterme a la laguna. Al poco rato el agua me parecía exquisita. A demás hacía mucho, mucho, tiempo que no me bañaba en una... Ni tampoco en una piscina ni en el mar ni nada público. La razón es simple, no iba a usar un traje de baño de chica, pero tampoco me parecía muy correcto bañarme con camiseta en todos lados... así que simplemente no lo hacía; hasta hoy. Esa noche experimenté nuevos besos "acuáticos". Es bastante agradable besar bajo el agua con la luz de la luna y el cielo estrellado como acompañamiento. A demás de que no solo besé los labios de mi nadadora profesional, sino también su cuello mojado, su espalda y muy cerca de sus pechos... Y ella no se molestó. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por poseerla ahí mismo, pero respeto a las mujeres y se que para ellas el asunto de "no ser fáciles" es muy serio... Por lo que no pasamos a mayores.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que salimos de la laguna... Había olvidado un maldito detalle.

-Quítate esa camiseta o mojarás la ropa jaja... - me dijo mientras comprimía su cabello con las manos, quitándole el agua.

-Eh... - no sabía qué decir. Me puse sumamente nervioso. Por suerte estaba todo bien oscuro y Michiru no podía notar las marcas de los vendajes al tener la camiseta mojada tan pegada a mi piel, ni tampoco la falta de algo entre mis piernas. Pero no tenía forma de ocultar lo que tenía en mi pecho, a demás de quitarme solo la camiseta negra de todos modos las vendas mojarían la ropa seca. Me sentía atrapado.

-¿Pasa algo, Haruka? - Michiru parecía preocupada, así que negué con la cabeza. Entonces vino la salvación a mi mente.

-Ok... bueno, tú también debes quitarte la ropa mojada... Y como es lo único que tienes puesto... iré a cambiarme allá - señalé un árbol lejano - para que no te incomodes y puedas desvestirte con naturalidad.

Una vez más... todo perfecto. Quedé como un caballero y de antemano ella no notaría nada. Me vetí tras el árbol y sobre la camisa me puse el saco del colegio, el cual, por ser bastante grueso, no lograba pasar la humedad de las vendas que oprimían mi maldito busto.

Al día siguiente noté vi a Michiru mostrándole el anillo a sus amigas y un orgullo enorme inundó mi pecho. Ya era el novio de Michiru Kaioh. Pero como todo, lo bueno también tiene un final. La profesora de música de mi sección se enfermó, entonces tuvimos clases con el curso de Michiru... Al comienzo las cosas no iban mal, miraba de lejos como Michiru tocaba violín y por unos minutos todo el mundo desapareció para mi. Solo estaban Michiru y su melodía llena de vida, paz y alegría... Esa alegría y paz finalizaron en cuanto la violinista de ojos azules dejó el instrumento sobre una mesa y sonriendo caminó hacia donde estaba yo.

-Has estado muy callado durante la clase¿ocurre algo? - Negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros pretendiendo que no sabía bien a lo que se refería. Ella me sonrió y me besó en los labios.

Jamás un beso de Michiru me supo tan amargo... Con total claridad se pudo escuchar un sonidillo ahogado de un grupo de chicas a mis espaldas y una de ellas dijo con voz excesivamente evidente:

-No sabía que Kaioh-chan era lesbiana... - su voz maldita parecía hacer eco en mi cabeza. Se hizo un silencio en toda la sala mientras Michiru se separaba de mis labios y miraba con una expresión extraña a la chica que había dicho aquella horrible frase - Y tan normal que me parecía... Ya decía yo que no Kaioh-chan tenía que tener algún defecto...

Bajé la mirada incapaz de encarar a Michiru o a cualquiera. Así que no tengo idea de qué forma me habrá mirado, solo escuché una risa un poco incómoda de su parte, seguida de una frase con voz sumamente molesta, dirigida a la chica acusadora.

-Buena broma... - la voz de mi amada era una mezcla de molestia e ironía.

-¿Broma? - volví a escuchar la voz de la misma chica, a la que ahora odiaba con toda mi alma. Luego se escucharon unos cuantos murmullos por parte de mis compañeras y compañeros.

-Kaioh-chan ¿Acaso no sabías que Haruka es lesbiana? - ahora era la voz de la chica quien una vez me encaró por haberle mirado las piernas, años atrás - ¿No les has dicho, Haruka?

A pesar de que mis ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, como si quisieras adherirse a él, supe que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi, inclusive las de la profesora de música. Sentí que me ahogaba, quería gritar, llorar y matar. La frustración era insoportable. Con la vista aun hacia abajo abandoné el aula corriendo sin decir nada. Solo quería desaparecer. En cosa de segundos llegué al estacionamiento donde estaba mi moto, la puse en marcha y me fui... Huí del lugar, directo a encerrarme en mi casa, en mi habitación, en mi cama... Estaba seguro de que había perdido a Michiru Kaioh, mi novia y con ello a mi fantasía de una vida de hombre perfecto...

**-Continuará-**

Se que me demoré mucho, pero al fin terminé. A ver si ahora saco pronto el próximo capítulo. Gracias a todos aquellos que me han leído x)

**Reviews:**

MIHARU: Gracias y perdón por no poder actualizar pronto x(

womenvenus: Jajaja, si, Haruka es algo perver en mi fic y lo será más conforme avancen los capítulos.

hym: Perdón por tardar tanto.

mApItA: No entendí bien eso de que tuviste que tomar tu agüita XD pero me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap. 1

michi-chan: Seguiré actualizando... pero no se si muy pronto.

JowiEvans: Gracias, a mi también me agrada Haruka x)

HeLeNa15: Jajajaja, muchas gracias. Bueno este es el primer yuri que escribo XD

GadissGrayword: Al igual que a ti, Haruka y Michiru también son las únicas que me agradan de Sailor Moon.

CHan: Muchísimas gracias x) ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.

kaioh michiru: Ajam, opino como tu, pobre Haruka x( pero haré que sufra aun más XD porque... los personajes que me agradan tienen que sufrir x)

Matt: Gracias x)

TigreNival: Sorry por hacerte creer que lo había abandonado. Aquí tienes la continuación.

Haruka-chan: Si, pronto viene el lemon, creo que en el próximo capítulo pondré algo x)

Jo: Aquí tienes la continuación XD


	3. Amor y prejuicios

**Capitulo 3: Amor y prejuicios. **

Si me pidieran que mencionara una de las peores crisis de mi vida, nombraría esta.

Como han de imaginar no asistí a clases el día siguiente. Desde que llegué a mi casa el día en que me delataron frente a Michiru no hice más que sumergirme en pensamientos autodestructivos y acciones depresivas. Tuve la suerte de que en la casa no hubiera nadie, así pude gritar y llorar todo lo que quise. Para comenzar destrocé varios adornos de mi cuarto, luego di un sin fin de patadas a la puerta y las paredes, hasta quedar cara a cara con el espejo... De un puro y fuerte puñetazo lleno de ira y resentimiento contra todo, quebré el objeto, hiriendo mi mano.

Permanecí temblando, acostado en posición fetal en mi cama. Con mi mano izquierda sostenía la derecha - ensangrentada y con trozos de vidrio incrustados en mis nudillos -, mi mirada estaba perdida y ya estaba cansándome de llorar. Me quedé ahí hasta que me dormí. No recuerdo mi sueño, solo recuerdo una melodía y un celular, mí celular sonando; era Michiru... No fui capaz de responder ¿Qué le diría? ¿La verdad? Ni si quiera yo sabía cual era la verdad. ¿Cómo convencer a tu cabeza de que eres una chica cuando realmente no te sientes como tal? ¿Tener anatomía femenina me hace ser mujer?

En esos momentos mi cabeza estaba anestesiada, ni un pensamiento era claro... Al día siguiente no fui a la escuela, me quedé en mi cama como si estuviera enfermo, y es que realmente lo estaba. El celular no dejaba de sonar, por suerte Michiru no sabía mi dirección, jamás doy mi dirección ni el número de teléfono de mi casa, es muy arriesgado debido a la identidad masculina que llevo.

Pasó otro día y mi aletargado cuerpo pidió una caminata. Es curioso como actúa la vida con sus casualidades o destinos, como prefieran llamarlo... Pero resulta que mientras trotaba cerca de una plaza bastante desolada escuché una melodía que me hizo detenerme en seco. Era sumamente triste. Caminé siguiendo esa melodía que me desgarraba el corazón. Hay pocas músicas que me producen ese efecto, es como una angustia que oprime el pecho y mientras más uno contiene las ganas de llorar más pareces ahogarte. En cierto modo sabía que me estaba dirigiendo a mi sentencia, pero no se por qué continué caminando como un zombi hacia la dichosa melodía hasta quedar a poca distancia de quien le daba vida con un violín. Se que no sorprenderá a nadie que diga que era Michiru, mi dama de mar, quien la tocaba; de hecho, ni si quiera yo me sorprendí en cuanto la tuve a unos metros de distancia. En cierto modo… ya lo sabía. ¿Quién más sería capaz de tocar unas notas tan llenas de vida y sentimientos? Solo ella.

Mi amada tenía los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo se mecía ligeramente de lado a lado, siguiendo el ritmo de su música. Se le veía muy triste. Muy sola a demás, en medio de una plaza desolada rodeada de árboles, con las hojas muertas de éstos danzando a su alrededor, jugueteando con el viento, el cual mecía su cabello azul marino y el hermoso vestido blanco que llevaba. Como quería abrazarla en ese mismo momento. Darle alguna excusa estúpida y conseguir que las cosas fueran como antes. Pero no me atreví a acercarme más, tomé una cobarde decisión: Aproveché que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y emprendí una rapidísima carrera. Huí de inmediato del lugar, intentando no hacer ruido con mis pisadas para que ella no fuese a descubrirme. No fue mucho el rato que corrí, pero logré alejarme lo suficiente como para perder de vista la plaza y a Michiru. Mi pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, me sentía sofocado, había corrido mucho y la faja oprimiendo mis senos no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, así que tomé asiento en una gran piedra que estaba cerca. Arqueé la espalda y apoyé los codos en mis rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza entre mis brazos. Podía oír mi respiración agitada, resonaba con fuerza en mis oídos al igual que el latir de mi corazón. Quizás fue por eso que no advertí las pisadas que se acercaban a mi posición, o simplemente mi cabeza estaba perdida en alguna dimensión paralela… La cosa es que no me di cuenta de que alguien acababa de llegar ante mí. Solo una sombra que me cubrió del sol me hizo elevar la mirada y encontrarme con un reluciente vestido blanco y la expresión de desconcierto de Michiru Kaioh

-Vi a alguien correr como el viento… - murmuró casi en un susurro, agachándose para quedar a mi altura. Puso su violín sobre sus muslos y acercó un poco más el rostro hacia el mío, como queriendo analizarme más de cerca, creo. – ¿Por qué huyes de mi, Haruka?

No tuve palabras. Como un tonto me encogí de hombros y bajé la mirada, no tenía valor para enfrentarla. Es curioso, siempre me he considerado una persona muy fuerte, pero Michiru rompía todos mis esquemas.

-Han sido días muy difíciles. Ya no se qué pensar… - su voz se oía algo afligida, probablemente su rostro también lucía así, pero no la quise mirar a la cara - ¿No deberías darme alguna explicación?

Se que se estaba controlando, es muy probable que haya tenido ganas de zamarrearme y gritarme, pedirme que le dijera la verdad. Pero ella es tan madura…

-No se qué decirte… Kaioh-san. – mi voz sonó más parecida a la de un muerto.

-La verdad estaría bien. – puso un dedo en mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos.

-Bueno… - comencé, pero callé de inmediato. "La verdad"… ¿Cuál era la verdad? No sabía cómo explicarlo. Quería desaparecer, ser tragado por la tierra, aplastado por un meteorito o algo así, pero no quería hablar. Confesar cosas dolorosas es terrible, uno siente que en cualquier momento "el escudo" se va a romper. Y así me pasó a mi… - Yo… no se qué verdad quieres… No se si hay una verdad… yo…

Estaba a punto de sudar, tenía la mirada de Michiru puesta en mi, pero no era esa mirada hermosa, enamorada y tranquila que antes me daba; esta era una mirada analítica, como si quisiera buscar rastro de mi que le indicaran qué era: Chico o chica.

-¿Eres mujer, Haruka? – algo en su voz parecía anhelar una respuesta negativa de mi parte.

Estoy seguro de que ella esperaba escuchar un "No, cómo se te ocurre. Soy hombre, mi amor, soy tu hombre"… No pude darle esas palabras, ocurrió lo que temía: el escudo se rompió. Balbuceé alguna incoherencia y antes de que pudiera impedirlo un condenado sollozo invadió mi garganta y salió por entre mis labios. Me apresuré a bajar el rostro lo más que pude, intentando ocultarme entre los cabellos que caían por mi frente. Mis dientes mordían mi labio inferior, intentando por todos los medios contener el llanto. Recuerdo haber maldecido una y otra vez el temblor incómodo en mi mentón. Pero todo fue inútil, acabé rindiéndome y lloré sin voz, pero con una gran cantidad de sollozos ahogados. Tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos, aferrando mis rubios mechones y maldije en voz alta, con rabia y frustración.

Como anhelaba un abrazo… Unas palabras cálidas, de esas que uno suele decirle a las chicas cuando lloran: "Todo estará bien, ya verás como las cosas mejoran…" Si, eso quería que me dijeran, aunque fuese una mentira. Pero en vez de eso sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho. Michiru se había sentado en la misma piedra en la que yo estaba. Su mano temblaba un poco, creo que ella también lloraba, pero nunca lo sabré.

-Debiste… Debiste decírmelo antes. – la mano en mi hombro se retiró. Subí la mirada ya sin importarme que viera mi cara llena de lágrimas, mis ojos hinchados y mi nariz enrojecida; todo me daba igual, ya nada importaba. La vi ponerse de pie y dar la media vuelta, alejándose de mí.

-¡Es-espera! ¡Michiru! – me puse de pie también, pero ella comenzó a caminar más rápido – No soy una chica… yo… yo no soy una chica…

Era muy tarde, ya había comenzado a correr y yo estaba demasiado destrozado como para seguirla. En mi cabeza seguían rondando mis últimas palabras "No soy una chica".

De vuelta a casa… Una vez más me sentía anestesiado. Esta vez estaba mi familia, recibí una mirada preocupada por parte de mi hermano, obviamente había visto mis ojos rojos e hinchados; pero no me dijo nada. Era mejor así. En casa todos me daban mucho espacio, no me jodían con constantes preguntas, sabían muy bien que llevaba una vida diferente y lo respetaban, aunque ellos jamás me dieran el tipo de trato que yo quería. Para mi hermano yo siempre sería su hermana, y para mis padres, su hija. A pesar de no tratarme como una princesa, pero de todos modos cada vez que uno de ellos hablaba de mí usaban pronombres femeninos. Por eso prefería estar solo y mi espacio y libertad eran sagrados en casa.

En la noche me dormí de inmediato. Al día siguiente iría al colegio, ya no podía darme el lujo de seguir faltando. Quería volver a sentirme fuerte, tener los huevos para poder mirar a Michiru a la cara una vez más, afrontar lo que fuera y seguir adelante. Eso haría.

Las cosas no fueron para nada simples en clases. Mis compañeros y compañeras me miraban mucho. El morbo de la gente es increíble… realmente me sentí un objeto de exhibición. Los murmullos y cuchicheos me seguían a todas partes, inclusive en el recreo. Y eso dolía mucho… Vi a las amigas de Michiru señalarme descaradamente con un dedo y luego decirse secretos entre ellas. Curiosamente Michiru no estaba con su grupo habitual de amigas. Por un momento me sentí realmente mal y culpable, pensé que tal vez la habían dejado de lado, discriminándola. Pero no fue así. Al poco rato la vi aparecer, parece que solo había ido a comprar algo.

En cuanto la vi desvié la mirada, pero pronto recordé el propósito de ese día: Enfrentar mis obstáculos con la cabeza en alto. Así que suspiré con fuerza y caminé hacia el grupo de chicas. Las amigas de mi amada me miraron casi con temor o asco, no sabría definir bien esa expresión en sus rostros, pero sus ojos se veían realmente grandes y sus bocas no parecían decidirse entre una sonrisa nerviosa o una curvatura de labios a modo de desagrado. Michiru, en cambio, me miró a la cara con una expresión triste y cansada, pero no vi rastros de desagrado, lo cual me hizo relajarme un poco.

-¿Podemos hablar, Kaoih-san? – pregunté. Me sentí orgulloso de mi propia calma y de la firmeza de mi voz, no había temblado ni un poco.

Ella dudó un instante, pero luego accedió con un sutil y hermosamente femenino movimiento de cabeza.

-A Solas. – agregué, mirando a las demás chicas, intentando no ser descortés aunque moría de ganas de ahuyentarlas a gritos.

No soy del todo conciente de qué le dije a Michiru, de hecho, gran parte de nuestra plática de reconciliación pasó al olvido… Solo recuerdo haberle dicho que la quería demasiado, que quería hacerla feliz, que se quedase conmigo pero que si no lo hacía lo entendería perfectamente.

Luego recuerdo haber estado mirando mis manos por largo rato, nervioso ante su silencio. Pero fue ese tacto como la seda, su piel contra la mía, sus dedos largos y delgados tocando los nudillos de mi puño derecho… Subí la mirada hasta ver sus orbes azules y me encontré con una sonrisa adornando sus labios deseables. No pude hacer más que besarla - rápidamente, casi con temor – y luego volver a bajar la mirada. Esta vez sus dedos se posaron sobre mi barbilla, elevando mi cara, y una nueva sonrisa me regresó la felicidad.

Aun no sé por qué me perdonó tan pronto. La verdad es que hasta ahora no le he preguntado qué pasó por su cabeza en esos instantes, qué hizo que obviara mi cuerpo femenino y me entregara su amor. Algún día se lo preguntaré… Quizás cuando despierte.

Los siguientes días fueron un paraíso. Ni si quiera me molestaba el constante cuchicheo de sus amigas al vernos juntos, y al parecer a ella tampoco le importaba… Siempre se mantuvo derecha, elegante y digna. Toda una mujer.

Luego de dos semanas comencé a experimentar los momentos más fogosos de mi vida. Y todo comenzó una tarde después de clases, el calor era agobiante y sentía mi frente humedecida por unas gotitas de sudor. Estaba esperando a mi sirena en la salida del colegio, ya que su clase salía media hora más tarde que la mía ese día. Y no pasó mucho rato hasta que apareció caminando tranquilamente, con su faldita a cuadros verde moviéndose al compás de sus caderas y muslos. Dios, cómo me vuelve loco eso; sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, y la vaga esperanza de que levante éstas un poco más de la cuenta y pueda ver algo de su ropa interior. Todos los jóvenes pensamos en eso, no me lo pueden negar… Y ese día justamente, yo estaba tan acalorado como el mismo clima.

Abracé a Michiru por la cintura y besé sus labios. Cuando nos distanciamos ella me sonrió y me tomó de la mano, dirigiéndome hacia la piscina techada del colegio.

-Vamos, hace demasiado calor hoy. – yo la iba a interrumpir para decirle que hoy no estaba abierta la sala de la piscina, pero ella al parecer supuso lo que yo quería decir – Descuida, tengo las llaves, el profesor de natación me las ha confiado.

-Vaya, así que la señorita Kaioh tiene el honor de usar la piscina cuando quiera. – ella sonrió en aprobación – Pero… yo no he traído bañador.

Yo jamás hacía natación por un par de cosas evidentes que quedarían al descubierto si me sacaba la camisa. De hecho, hacía años que no me metía a la piscina.

-Descuida, yo tampoco. – ¿fue una sonrisa pícara eso que vi en su rostro? – Estaremos solos, así que no importa, Haruka-kun. - me agradaba que me llamara así de vez en cuando, aunque ya teníamos la confianza para tratarnos por el nombre a secas.

El lugar estaba a oscuras hasta que Michiru encendió un par de luces que iluminaron el agua cristalina de la piscina. Ni si quiera tuve tiempo para decir algunas palabras cuando mi dama peli-azul se había despojado de su chaquetita de escolar. Sentí un temblor en las manos mientras contemplaba como iba quitándose las demás prendas hasta quedar en ropa interior – de color crema con un encaje que hacía que sus senos se vieran aun más grandes -. Caminó hasta la orilla y se lanzó con un elegante piquero, a penas levantando unas gotas de agua. En cuando su cabeza azulada emergió de las aguas aplaudí su acto.

-¿Qué esperas para entrar?

No respondí, solo fui despojándome de mis prendas lentamente, hasta quedar con una camiseta ligeramente ajustada que llevaba bajo la camisa del colegio y un boxer a cuadros rojos. Sentí un poco de pudor al pensar que Michiru ya sabía el secreto de mi cuerpo. Pero en ningún momento se detuvo a observar minuciosamente mis curvaturas, que, por suerte, no son muy prominentes y con la faja se notaban aun menos.

Intenté imitar su piquero, pero salpiqué demasiada agua.

-Jajaja, lo haces con movimientos muy bruscos, Haruka. – ella nadó hacia mi y me tomó del brazo conduciéndome hasta la salida de la piscina – Vamos, te enseñaré.

Mientras mi amada intentaba explicarme yo estaba perdido en el par de redondeadas "montañitas" que se veían a la perfección bajo su sostén mojado. Ella lo notó y sus mejillas se encendieron.

-¡Lo siento! – me apresuré a decir, sintiéndome sumamente avergonzado y con temor de que volviera a enojarse como ocurrió cuando acaricié su pierna en la heladería. Pero esta vez ella rió suavemente, un poco incómoda tal vez, pero no enojada.

-¿Te parezco atractiva? – qué pregunta… claro que me parecía atractiva, era y siempre será la mujer más hermosa de este planeta. Respondí a su pregunta con un beso en sus labios y una caricia en su espalda con la yema de mis dedos – Tú también me pareces atractivo, Haruka-kun.

Me encogí de hombros e hice una mueca de arrogancia fingida con la cual ella se rió.

Volvimos a meternos al agua, olvidado la enseñanza del piquero. Ahora solo nadábamos juntos, de la mano, besándonos bajo y sobre el agua. De vez en cuando una de sus piernas rozaba la mía y me hacía estremecer, y cuando nadaba muy cerca de mí y uno de sus senos rozaba mi brazo tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por no soltar un jadeo. Pero Michiru no era tonta ni ingenua, a pesar de ser muy reservada y decente; notó enseguida que estaba un tanto excitado. Sin embargo su reacción ante esto me dejó perplejo… Se alejó de mi hasta quedar sentada en las escaleras de la piscina, con la mitad del torso por sobre el agua. Lentamente llevó las manos hacia su espalda y se soltó el sostén, dejándolo deslizar lentamente, de manera tortuosa pero curiosamente sin parecer lujuriosa, por sus hombros y pechos hasta que estos últimos quedaron completamente desnudos. Yo estaba embobado, eran los pechos más hermosos del mundo: redondeados, blancos como la nieve, de pezones pequeños y muy rosados que invitaban a ser besados. Quería amasarlos y lamerlos, así que nadé pausadamente hacia ella, quien permanecía inmutable, mostrando sus feroces armas.

Cuando estuve a su lado hice un último esfuerzo por controlarme y en vez de ir directo a "atacar" su busto posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Dándole a entender que la amaba, que no todo era deseo carnal en mí en esos momentos. Creo que eso me dio varios "puntos a favor", porque sonrió complacida cuando finalizamos el beso. Luego ella puso una mano en mi espalda y me atrajo más contra su cuerpo. Ahí ya no había vuelta atrás… Besé su cuello intentando absorber todas las gotitas de agua que tenía y después fui bajando hasta llegar al comienzo de su seno derecho. Recogí las gotas de agua de este y mi mano derecha se aferró al otro, acariciándolo despacio al comienzo, pero después apretándolo con gozo. La oí gemir cada vez más fuerte, hasta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra otro peldaño de la piscina, ofreciéndome sus pechos en todo su esplendor. Dejé de lamer el derecho, notando lo enrojecido y levantado que había quedado el pezón. Entonces me dediqué a "amasar" ambos al mismo tiempo, los apretaba y movía, enceguecido por lo blanditos, pero a la vez firmes, que eran. Jamás hubiera imaginado que podría tener a Michiru así, completamente excitada y susurrando palabras inentendibles. Sus caderas se elevaron un poco, dejando su pelvis fuera del agua. Admiré su ropa interior y deseé quitársela cuanto antes, pero, al igual que antes, me tomé un tiempo y solté uno de sus pechos para recorrer con la mano libre sus muslos, subiendo hasta la cadera derecha, juguetear un poco con el ombligo y finalmente acariciar ese hermoso y leve montecito que hay más abajo de las caderas. Mis dedos curiosos descendieron más, notando el clítoris y un poco más abajo el "huequito" que pedía deseoso alguna cosa que lo llenara, o al menos así lo interpretaba yo en ese momento. Acaricié todo ese sector por sobre la ropa y cuando no pude aguantar más me decidí meter la mano por debajo de esta, tocando con mi dedo medio el lugar virgen de mi amada. Aun la oía gemir de placer y eso me alentó a inclinar el dedo hacia dentro, sintiendo como entraba de a poco hasta que…

-… - la mano blanca de Michiru me detuvo y me miró con una expresión de vergüenza absoluta – Mejor nos vamos, Haruka-kun…

Hice un sonido agónico con la garganta y retiré el dedo de su intimidad y posteriormente la otra mano de su seno. Noté que había quedado algo enrojecido por mis caricias fuertes, lo que me hizo sentir un poco culpable, aunque ella jamás se quejó.

Me puse de pie lentamente y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Nos fuimos cada uno a un rincón apartado y nos despojamos de la ropa mojada sin mirarnos. Me sentía confundido y sumamente aletargado, como si me hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría de un momento a otro, pero no dije nada, la respetaba mucho como para reclamar por mi insatisfacción sexual.

Durante el trayecto a su casa no hablamos mucho, pero al menos íbamos caminando de la mano como una linda pareja. Por suerte mi morbosidad había finalizado, así que intenté reparar el daño, cualquiera que haya sido. Con la yema de mis dedos acaricié su mano muy suavemente, sin mirarla, como si fuera lo más típico para mí darle muestras afectivas siempre. Ella rió en voz baja y dejó de caminar, haciéndome detener a su lado. Con su otra mano me apartó un mechón de la frente y luego me quedó mirando. Así que me atreví a preguntar:

-¿Todo bien, sirena? – la vi sonreír de nuevo, pero no era una sonrisa muy cómoda, sino más bien daba la impresión de que quisiera decir algo pero no supiera como – Anda, puedes decirme, Michiru.

-Está bien… Bueno, Haruka, lo de hace un rato… en la piscina… fue muy lindo, pero no nos medimos… - dudo una vez más antes de seguir – Sé que te vas a sentir mal con esto, pero debo ser sincera. Me da… algo de temor hacer el amor con una…

-¿Una mujer? – pregunté con un tono hostil que lamentablemente me salió del alma, no pude ocultar mi rabia.

-No… - se apresuró a responder ella, muy nerviosa – Haruka, yo no te veo como una mujer, pero… Es que ni si quiera sé cómo hacerlo contigo. A demás… yo soy virgen y… Bueno, no quiero que mi primera vez sea un arrebato de pasiones.

-Entiendo, entiendo. Pero, sirena, yo solo estaba… - sentí mis mejillas calientes por una invasión de vergüenza repentina – Solo estaba tocándote, ahm… no íbamos a tener sexo.

-Tu dedo estaba entrando a mí… ¿Cómo debería llamarse eso?

No pude evitar llevarme una mano al rostro y reír. Claro, Michiru debía estar muy confundida respecto al sexo. Y es normal, a falta de pene… debe haber deducido que yo pretendía desvirgarla con un dedo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Haruka? – retiré la mano de mi cara para comprobar que estaba algo molesta, pero luego rió también.

-No, nada… - di un paso más hacia ella y puse mis manos en sus hombros y mientras la miraba a los ojos le dice, con voz muy baja y honesta – Fui un bruto, me dejé llevar por tus… encantos… Pero quiero que sepas que te respeto… Y con respecto a hacer el amor… te esperaré todo lo que quieras y ya verás que no será solo con un dedo… te daré la experiencia más hermosa y "completa" que puedas imaginar.

Una sonrisa y un beso fueron la respuesta. Y luego de eso seguimos hasta llegar de su casa. La dejé en la esquina y luego siguió ella sola. Realmente me daba miedo conocer a su familia, podrían darse cuenta de que había algo extraño en mí. Y bueno… eso justamente pasó, dos días después.

Estábamos en el patio del colegio en un receso, sentados en una banca disfrutando del sol, el viento y, obviamente, de nuestra mutua compañía. En eso se acerca un grupo de dos chicas y un chico, el chico iba en mi clase y las dos chicas en la de Michiru. Nos miraron con aires de superioridad mezclado con asco y se pararon ante nosotros, hablando con burla.

-Miren a las lesbianas… ¿No les dan asco? – dijo con voz chillona una de las chicas, de cabello oscuro.

-Si, deberían correrlas del colegio. – Acotó el chico, mirándome con desprecio.

Michiru les lanzó una mirada fulminante y dijo algo como que no estábamos montando ningún escándalo, pero las dos chicas se rieron como un par de hienas. Yo estaba intentando contener mi rabia. De partida, odio que me llamen lesbianas, porque no me siento como una chica, y a demás odio que se burlen de Michiru y de mí. Aún así no quería líos, así que tomé a Michiru de la mano y la incité a ponerse de pie para alejarnos del lugar. Fue cuando el sujeto aferró a Michiru del hombro y se le puso extremadamente cerca, como intentando besarla. Por suerte ella reaccionó rápido dándole un golpe en la mejilla, el cual, de haber tenido una filmadora, hubiera grabado. Pero esa fue la "gota que colmó el vaso"… En cosa de segundos ya estaba ante el tarado propinándole un puñetazo en la cara y haciéndolo tambalear, más no caer. Y desde ahí, como podrán imaginar, comenzó una de esas típicas peleas de muchachos donde vuelan los puños y las patadas por doquier, la gente se amontona formando un círculo alrededor de los "luchadores", las chicas gritan e intentan separarnos y al poco rato llega el rector del colegio y nos lleva a ambos a la directoria.

No fui conciente del escozor sobre mi ojo derecho, más precisamente sobre mi ceja, hasta que estaba sentado en la directoria esperando hablar con el director. Mi rival estaba al lado mío, sentado también y con el labio rojo y la cara amoratada, se veía horrible, lo cual me produjo una alegría enorme. De hecho, estaba por largarme a reír en cuanto llegó el director y nos hizo pasar a una sala pequeña. Allí nos dio un sermón que, sinceramente, creo que ninguno de los dos escuchamos debido a la rabia que aun sentíamos, y me consta que él la sentía porque a ratos lanzaba algunos bufidos y me miraba por el rabillo del ojo con aires de bravucón.

Su amenaza se hizo notar cuando salimos de la directoria, mediante un:

-De esta no te salvas, Tenoh. – tras decir eso se marchó a paso lento. A mi me tenía sin cuidado.

A la salida del colegio me reuní con Michiru, la invité a mi casa, ya que mi familia no estaría y tendría el hogar para mí solo. Durante el camino fuimos hablando de la pelea, al comienzo ella me regañó, pero después terminó felicitándome por los golpes que logré asestarle al bastardo y ambos nos reímos de lo feo que se veía.

-Tendré que curarte la ceja, porque tú tampoco quedaste perfectamente guapo, Haruka. – me dijo mi amada con un fingido tono de reproche.

Así que cuando llegamos a mi casa pasamos al baño, donde me curó la ceja y me puso una pequeña venda. Yo estaba sentado sobre el W.C. mientras ella las hacía de enfermera, sintiéndome amado y atendido, puesto en sus manos. Pero, oh dios, no se le podía ocurrir nada mejor que sentarse sobre mis muslos, de frente a mí y con las piernas separadas, una vez acabó la curación. ¿Cómo pretendía que fuera respetuoso si ella me tentaba así? ¡Vamos! Yo no soy de acero. De verdad que hice todos mis esfuerzos por no sobrepasarme, pero al cabo de un rato ya estaba acariciando sus muslos suaves. Ella distanció un poco su rostro del mío y me miró sin mucha expresión en el rostro.

-¡Solo son tus muslos! – me apresuré a decir a modo de defensa. Eso, al parecer le causó gracia, porque sonrió y me besó, permitiéndome seguir con las caricias a sus hermosas piernas.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por sus labios blandos y su boca fresca, respirando profundamente para llenar mis pulmones de su aroma más delicioso que el mar. Pero algo me causó un profundo dolor en la parte alta del vientre, cerca de la boca del estómago. Ella había puesto su mano ahí.

-Creo que… me llegó un golpe ahí. Me duele. – murmuré llevando mi mano al sector adolorido.

Michiru se apresuró a quitarme la chaqueta. Me entró el pánico cuando sus manos fueron retirando uno a uno los botones de mi camiseta. Por más confianza y amor que le tuviera, no quería que me desnudara el torso. Así que cuando me dejó solo con la camiseta tomé sus manos para impedirle seguir. Ella me miró con algo de preocupación, pero yo bajé el rostro y negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome extremadamente incómodo.

-No quiero que me veas… - dije con la voz algo rasposa, así que me aclaré la garganta – Ya sabes, detesto lo que hay bajo mi ropa…

-Tranquilo. – fue lo único que dijo, tomando mis manos y levantándome la camiseta, pero sin quitarla. Simplemente descubrió hasta donde comenzaba mi faja (lo cual es justo bajo mi pecho), logrando ver mi abdomen – Ahí está, tienes una marca rojiza bastante fea, de seguro te llegó un puño o una patada.

-¿Y eso cómo se cura? No ha de ser nada serio… - dejé de hablar en cuanto me percaté de que Michiru estaba arrodillada ante mí, con sus labios sobre mi magulladura, besándola delicadamente – Ok, jaja, de seguro así se curará enseguida… Eres muy linda, Michiru.

Un ruido nos hizo salir de nuestro "momento mágico"; alguien había llegado a mi casa. Debo haberme visto nervioso, porque Michiru puso su mano en mi hombro y me sonrió. Yo solo atiné a tragar saliva y devolverle la sonrisa con nerviosismo. Había llegado el momento de presentar a Michiru a cualquiera de mis familiares que hubiera llegado. Recuerdo que me extrañó que alguien llegara tan temprano, teniendo en cuenta que supuestamente tendría la casa para mi solo todo el día.

Era mi madre. Bajamos las escaleras y ahí estaba ella. Extremadamente seria. Tras saludar a Michiru fijó sus ojos en mí.

-Haruka, llamaron de tu colegio. Me dijeron que te peleaste con un compañero y que… - noté cierta incomodidad en el rostro y el tono de voz de mi madre. No de molestia, sino de… ¿lástima? – También dijeron que tenemos que presentarnos mañana a primera hora… Junto con la señorita Kaioh y su familia.

Tanto mi sirena como yo nos miramos perplejos, luego miramos a mi madre, quien bajó la cabeza con tristeza para responder:

-El chico con el que te peleaste llamó a los padres de Kaioh-chan… Les dijo que ustedes son pareja. – Michiru se puso pálida tras oír las palabras de mi madre, y yo sentí que mi corazón se detenía – Tus padres llamaron al colegio, pidieron una reunión con nosotros y el director.

El silencio fue horrendo, podía escuchar mis latidos. Michiru tomó mi mano y la apretó con real temor. Mi madre nos miró afligida… Sentí que todo estaba a un paso de derrumbarse.

**Continuará.**

Muchas gracias por todos los reviws. Son muy buena onda x) ¡Gracias por los ánimos!

Bueno, les digo que este fic lo contuaré. Puede que me tarde bastante en ir actualizándolo porque los estudios me tienen un poco jodido. Pero constantemente ando pensando en nuevas ideas, así que tranquilos, porque seguirá, solo… XD tengan paciencia y piedad.

Hasta la próxima x).


	4. La familia Kaioh

Capítulo 4: La familia Kaioh

**Capítulo 4: La familia Kaioh.**

Me encontraba despierto… Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada. No podía dormir. Tenía el celular en mi mano y un molesto dolor de estómago producto de los nervios; de esos dolores como si se te hubieran encogido las entrañas.

Luego de la terrible noticia que mi madre nos dio a Michiru y a mí, ésta no dijo nada. Quedó, literalmente, muda. Al poco rato de eso, su celular sonó, era su madre. Mi sirena respondió y tan solo dijo "enseguida", luego se excusó y se marchó.

Estaba preocupado por ella, hasta ese entonces no tenía idea de cómo era la familia de Michiru… Solo podía hacerme a la idea de que eran personas sumamente rectas y perfeccionistas, que habían educado a la dama perfecta, habilosa en todo y sumamente señorita. Con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza logré dormirme al fin a las cuatro y media. Pero a las siete y cuarto el despertador sonó y yo me sentía como un zombi, sin energías y con el cuerpo muerto. Para mi suerte, mi madre logró subirme el ánimo y a demás me dedicó unas cuantas palabras de cariño como: que me quiere mucho, que no deje que nadie me pisotee ni se interponga en mi relación, etc. etc. Cosas que dicen las madres cuando te ven demasiado afligido, y que si bien las palabras en sí no mejoran las cosas, al menos te hacen sentir querido y acompañado.

Aun no llegaba la familia de Michiru cuando llegamos donde el director, pero éste se dedicó un buen momento a mirarme detenidamente, pero sin expresión de asco, más bien parecía que estaba tan preocupado por mí como mi madre y yo mismo. No sé muy bien cuanto rato habrá pasado, pero a mi me pareció bastante, hasta que apareció por la puerta mi amada – vestida con un delicado vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, que acentuaba su cintura estrecha y sus pechos generosos, y ondeaba cuando ella caminaba -, una mujer mayor que supuse era su madre, aunque me asombró un poco que rondara los sesenta años, y un hombre que no debía tener más de treinta años. Se me partió el alma al ver que Michiru tenías los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados, como si hubiera llorado mucho.

A mi lado izquierdo estaba sentada mi madre, y a mi lado derecho había dos sillas desocupadas. Michiru caminó hasta la silla más cercana a mí, pero, con movimientos bruscos, el sujeto se adelantó a ella y se sentó a mi lado; enseguida la mujer mayor se sentó en la otra silla, quedando así mi sirena de pie con una mirada dolida y desconcertada en sus ojitos azules. Me apresuré a levantarme de mi asiento y a ofrecérselo a mi dama, sin medir las consecuencias de lo que mi acto caballeroso podría ocasionar… Una risa burlesca por parte del hombre, seguida de unos aplausos de éste mismo y un murmuro con voz altiva: "Todo un _caballero_". Odié la forma en que dijo "caballero", con un toque de hipocresía espantoso. De todos modos, Michiru se sentó en la silla que le ofrecí y me dedicó una sonrisa sincera, pero muy débil.

El sonido producido por la garganta del director nos hizo a todos mirarle.

-Buenos días tengan todos. – nos dedicó una reverencia, a la cual respondimos de la misma forma – Bien como… —

-Hagamos esto corto, señor director. – le interrumpió el hombre – Hemos venido a retirar a Michiru-chan del colegio.

Algo me oprimió el pecho, una angustia y una ira. No pude evitar dar un paso – pasando por el costado de mi madre – y golpear la mesa con la palma de mis manos mirando al sujeto al tiempo que grité: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Veamos… señor… ¿…? – el director habló, mirando al sujeto.

-Kaioh, Kyomaru Kaioh-sama. Soy el primo de Michiru-chan. – dijo el hombre, al cual ya comenzaba a odiar.

-Bien. Señor Kaioh-san – retomó el director -, le pido que reconsidere sus palabras… Michiru-san es una de las señoritas más talentosas de nuestro colegio, no dejemos que por algo así se arruine todo…

-¿Por algo así? Dígalo con todas sus letras, señor director… ¡Lo que aquí ha ocurrido es un acto desviado! – Kyomaru miró a Michiru con asco. La mujer mayor agachó la cabeza, parecía avergonzada. Pero mi dama azul se mantuvo digna, con la cabeza en alto – Éste… éste personajillo – dijo ahora, refiriéndose a mi -, jejeje… éste "muchacho" degeneró la mente de mi prima. Y esperemos que solo haya sido su mente, porque sino… - para finalizar me dedicó una sínica sonrisa.

De todos modos, no me intimidó en absoluto. Yo estaba poco preocupado por mí, mi atención estaba puesta al máximo en Michiru y en lo que ocurriría.

-Estás siendo muy drástico, Kyomaru. – al fin habló la madre – Señor director, ¿sería posible que estableciera algún tipo de medidas para que … - me miró – esa "señorita" no se acercara más a mi hija?

El director suspiró, creo que él siempre me estimó, antes creía que era porque le daba cierto prestigio al colegio, por ser un campeón en las carreras y muy buen deportista, entre otras cosas. Pero ahora estaba comprobando que realmente él me apreciaba, se le veía bastante apenado. Fue cuando mi madre habló:

-Entiendo que para ustedes, familia Kaioh, ha de ser complicada esta situación. Para mi lo fue en un comienzo. A veces es difícil aceptar este tipo de cosas, pero… son nuestras hijas, y lo que más quiere una madre es el bienestar de sus niños. – mientras mi madre hablaba me fijé en la expresión de la señora Kaioh… no sabría definirla… ¿reflexiva? – Pero a veces nos equivocamos y creemos que el bienestar de ellos está en lo que nosotras estimamos conveniente. Pero no siempre es así. Haruka es una buena chica – me dolió un poco oír eso, pero obviamente no reclamé… apreciaba mucho lo que ella hacía por mí, aunque me tratara como su "niña" -, jamás le hará daño a la señorita Michiru.

Una risita burlona salió de los labios de Kyomaru, pero fue el único que rió.

Al final de la reunión, el acuerdo fue el que planteó la madre de Michiru: Ella se quedaría en el colegio, pero los profesores estarían atentos de ver que nada inapropiado ocurriera entre nosotros. Y aunque ese acuerdo no fuera favorable para ambos, di gracias de que al menos ella siguiera a mi alcance. Obviamente, no me iba a rendir, aun cuando las cosas estaban en mi contra.

Pude notar una mirada diferente en los ojos de mi "ex-suegra", y cuando todos salimos del lugar, ésta llamó a mi madre y ambas se fueron caminando más lento, hablando. Crucé los dedos para que algo bueno saliera de aquella plática que no pude oír. Di un vistazo a Michiru y se veía algo más tranquila… Yo estaba desesperado por preguntarle qué había pasado anoche y si la habían regañado mucho, pero temí acercarme a ella, podía empeorarlo todo. Aún así… las cosas empeoraron enseguida. Kyomaru se fijó en el anillo que llevaba Michiru, el anillo que yo le había regalado.

-¿Qué es eso de tan mal gusto que llevas en la mano, prima? – dijo Kyomaru, con su voz arrogante, tomándole la mano a mi sirena para mirar su anillo, el que estaba en su dedo anular, el típico dedo de los compromisos - ¿No podías conseguir algo de oro blanco? Es un anillo de plata muy simple, no va contigo. Vamos, te regalaré uno nuevo…

-No quiero otro. – le cortó en seco Michiru. Yo no podía más que mirar la escena con impotencia, y el primo de Michiru lo notó.

-¿Se puede saber qué tiene de especial ese anillo? – su voz se volvió burlona, era obvio que ya se había dado cuenta de que era un regalo mío. Michiru no respondió y caminó más rápido, yo no aguanté más y corrí con la intención de quedar a la par de ella, pero de inmediato Kyomaru se interpuso bloqueándome el camino – Por dios, _niño_, parece que tu no tiendes… No te vuelvas a acercar a Michiru-chan…

Tras decir aquello estiró el brazo hasta coger el hombro de Michiru, quien paró sin voltear el rostro. La dio vuelta con sutileza y le arrebató el anillo del dedo, lanzándomelo. No sé bien por qué, pero no hice nada. Me desconcertó ver a Michiru tan pasiva ante ese bravucón de cuarta… Solo sentí el anillo rebotar contra mi clavícula –donde me llegó- y caer al suelo. En mi mente visualicé mil y una formas de cómo torturaría a Kyomaru, y cuando me agaché a recoger el anillo ya me había jurado a mi mismo vengarme de ese bastardo.

No pronuncié palabra el resto del camino a casa, iba mudo en el asiento delantero del auto de mi madre. Ésta tampoco hablaba, pero tenía cierta "luz" en su rostro, algo así como una esperanza… De todos modos mi desconcierto era tal que ni si quiera le pregunté qué había pasado mientras conversaba con la madre de Michiru. Si me daba una mala noticia no lo soportaría, así que, por más esperanzadora que se viera su mirada, no pregunté nada. Solo volví a hablar cuando le dije que estaría en mi cuarto y que almorzaría más tarde. Y eso hice… Me encerré en mi cuarto con el anillo fuertemente apretado en mi mano derecha, mientras me preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez por qué Michiru no había callado de un golpe a la mierda de persona que tenía por primo.

No me di cuenta cómo pasó la hora, pero ya estaba oscuro cuando mi madre me despertó, poniendo ante mí una bandeja con el almuerzo y sentándose a los pies de mi cama. Me miró un rato mientras yo comía sin muchas ganas, más bien a la fuerza, luego pasó una mano por mi rostro y me sonrió.

-Ánimo… Yo creo que las cosas pueden mejorar. – me revolvió el cabello juguetonamente. Yo intenté sonreírle, pero tenía la boca llena – La madre de la señorita Kaioh me dijo que no tenía nada contra ti… Que tan solo no veía como algo normal el tipo de relación que ustedes llevaban. – agaché la cabeza al oír la palabra "llevaban" – Pero me dijo que, ante todas las cosas, quería la felicidad de su hija.

-La felicidad de Michiru está conmigo… - mi madre asintió con un movimiento de cabeza – Y nadie la va a apartar de mi lado.

Al día siguiente me sentía como un reo con libertad condicional. Todos los profesores tenían la mirada puesta en mí, inclusive en los recreos. Los ignoré y me dediqué a buscar a MÍ sirena con la mirada para entregarle un papel que le había escrito, el cual decía: _Estoy preocupado por ti. No dejemos que esto nos derrumbe, no te rindas, sirena. Déjame un papel luego, para saber de ti._ Pero antes de hallarla a ella, hallé al idiota con el que me había peleado hace poco… Él tenía la culpa de que la familia de Michiru supiera lo nuestro, él era el culpable de todo en ese momento. Así que ni si quiera lo medité más de dos segundos – los dos segundos que me tardé en llegar a zancadas a su lado – y le propiné tal puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo encogerse arrodillado en el suelo… Eso, sin duda, me hizo sentir mejor, mucho mejor… yo diría que hasta me alegró el día. Y como por arte de magia, al poco rato logré ver a Michiru, sola, sentada en una banca. Pasé por su lado sin mirarla, para no levantar sospechas, y dejé caer el pequeño papel entre sus rodillas. Ella de inmediato se apresuró a apretar más sus piernas, para ocultar el papel.

Al siguiente recreo ella hizo lo mismo, dejó caer la vendita respuesta entre mis piernas y se marchó sin mirarme. Con sigilo tomé el papel y me fui al baño de chicos, me encerré en una cabina y lo leí:

_Haruka estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Yo tampoco pienso rendirme, pero… temo por ti. Kyomaru es muy violento, es hijo de un tío que es militar, me amenazó con agredirte si te acerca a mí de nuevo. No me atrevo a contradecirlo, así que si queremos vernos tendrá que ser a escondidas… _

No estoy seguro de cómo me sentí tras leer aquello. ¿Feliz porque ella estaba dispuesta a seguir intentándolo, aunque fuera a escondidas? Quizás. ¿Triste porque fuera manipulada por el cretino de su primo? Sin duda. Nada más tomé un trozo de papel y escribí: _Hoy estaré en tu cuarto a las 2 de la madrugada. _

Al final de la jornada estudiantil Michiru volvió a pasar por mi lado y dejó caer a mis pies un papel. Me agaché, lo recogí y lo leí. Decía que por favor no fuera, que temía por mí, que había perros sueltos en el patio en la noche, etc. etc. Pero que si aun así era tan testarudo, al menos tenía que saber que su habitación era la del balcón que estaba en la esquina derecha de la casa.

Esa noche cené bien, intenté aparentar tranquilidad y luego me fui a mi cuarto a "dormir". A las de la madrugada ya me había vestido apropiadamente – un buzo, para la flexiblidad, zapatillas deportivas, por si era necesario correr, y un gorro. Todo negro, para pasar mejor desapercibido –, había dejado una almohada bajo las mantas de la cama para que simulara mi silueta, y estaba mentalizado para lo que haría. Abrí la ventana de mi pieza y salí sin dificultades. Todo era cosa de poner los pies en el lugar indicado. Caí al suelo y trepé la muralla del patio, miré atrás una vez y luego comencé a correr. No podía ir en moto o en auto, por el evidente ruido, a demás prefería correr porque así entraría en calor, sería como un leve precalentamiento por si cualquier problema.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Michiru noté que el portón de entrada era enorme, compuesto por barrotes con punta al final. Debía tener cuidado para no terminar con esa cosa ensartada entre mis piernas. Así que trepé un árbol cercano y, cuando ya estuve arriba, apoyé un pie entre los barrotes de la enorme reja. Luego pasé el otro pero lo dejé colgando al "vació" y aferré un barrote con cada mano. Respiré profundo y me solté, cayendo de cuclillas y luego rodando de inmediato en el suelo para amortiguar un poco la caída. No pasaron ni treinta segundos y oí a los perros a lo lejos, por lo que corrí como el viento hasta llegar a un árbol del jardín. Lo trepé en cosa de segundos, supongo que debido al miedo que los perros de Michiru – doberman – me ocasionaron. Los canes comenzaron a ladrar y para mi mala suerte una ventana que estaba muy cerca de la rama de árbol en la que me encontraba parado, se abrió. Me apresuré para saltar a la rama de enfrente y ocultarme tras el tronco. Un hombre se asomó por la ventana y sacó medio cuerpo por esta, buscando lo que tenía a los perros alarmados. Me estaba comenzando a poner nervioso, no quería ser descubierto… Así que hice lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza:

-Miaw… miaw… - intenté imitar a un gato y por lo visto me resultó, porque al poco rato el hombre que se había asomado comenzó a hacer el típico sonido que las personas hacen para llamar a los gatos – Miaw, miaw. – seguí yo.

De pronto oí la insoportable voz de Kyomaru:

-¿Qué tanto haces? – le decía al hombre que llamaba "al gato" - ¿Llamando gatos? No te pagan para eso…

-Lo siento señor… - tras responder, el hombre, que era un sirviente de la familia, cerró la ventana.

Me sentí a salvo por un momento… excepto por los perros. Sabía que no podía poner un pie en tierra. Comencé a ver las ramas vecinas de otros árboles, y así me las arreglé para saltar de rama en rama hasta llegar al balcón de la esquina derecha de la casa. Salté a él y quedé colgando, sujeto con mis manos de los barrotes de éste. Me subí sintiéndome cansado y golpeé dos veces, muy despacio, el ventanal. Al instante, Michiru – en una hermosa camiseta de dormir blanca, muy fina – abrió. Me recibió con un abrazo muy apretado que me encantó y me hizo sentir mejor que cuando llegaba a la meta después de una larga carrera de motocicletas. Sí, sin duda mucho mejor… Las metas de las carreras no tienen ese exquisito aroma, ni esa suavidad, ni tienen un par de pechos blandos y redondos apretándose contra ti, ni unos labios frescos, y ligeramente temblorosos por la emoción, apegados a los tuyos. Las metas tampoco te empujan contra la cama, ni se abalanzan sobre ti besando tu cuello con desesperación, y jamás te dicen que te aman… No, las metas de las carreras no hacen eso, pero mi sirena lo hizo y me llevó a la gloria. Obviamente no me hice de rogar y la acaricié entera, recorrí su espalda por sobre el camisón de seda con la yema de mis dedos, moldeé sus hombros y besé sus brazos, rocé sus pezones sobre la tela y amasé sus senos. Ella respiraba agitadamente contra mi oído y yo sentía un cosquilleo entre mis piernas, el cual se incrementó cuando ella susurró _tómame. _

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la había girado hasta dejarla bajo mi cuerpo. La miré a los ojos y la besé recorriendo su boca deliciosa con mi lengua y acariciando sus muslos con mis manos traviesas que danzaban en su tersa piel bajo el camisón. Todo era perfecto y caluroso, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un silencio absoluto se hizo. Era Kyomaru.

-… - el primo de mi amada estaba mudo, boquiabierto, al igual que nosotros. Pero al poco rato se compuso y sonrió con hipocresía, cerrando la puerta tras de si y comenzando a hablar con calma, acercándose – Venía a asegurarme de que hubieras cerrado el ventanal, Michiru-chan… Pero, ajaja, menuda sorpresa con la que me encuentro.

De inmediato me bajé de la cama mirándolo con odio, mientras Michiru se ponía de pie también e iba al lado del bastardo.

-Primo, por favor… no digas nada, deja que Haruka se vaya. – murmuró mi peliazul casi en un ruego.

-¿Que se vaya? – le sonrió y luego me sonrió a mí – Por supuesto que no. ¡Es un invitado! A mi me encanta platicar y divertirme con los invitados… - comenzó a caminar hacia mí - ¿Quieres divertirte un rato conmigo, Haruka-_kun_? – dijo kun con una insoportable hipocresía y siguió avanzando, pero Michiru se apresuró y lo cogió por el brazo derecho.

-Kyomaru, por favor… - habló en voz baja ella. Pero un sonido seco la dejó muda, al igual que a mí.

El muy maldito le había soltado un golpe en la cara, cerca de los labios. Michiru se llevó la mano a la cara, estupefacta, y yo, casi sin pensarlo, me abalancé contra él… Como en las películas caímos al suelo, rodamos lanzándonos puñetazos e intentando patear nuestras piernas mutuamente. Mi sirena intentaba decirnos que nos detuviéramos, pero era muy dificultoso oírla ya que no gritaba y la adrenalina, mezclada con la ira del momento, me tenía casi sordo. Solo pensaba en vengarme de Kyomaru.

No estoy seguro de cómo lo hizo, pero en un momento me aferró el brazo izquierdo de tal forma que de haberme movido me lo hubiera dislocado como mínimo. Por primera vez me sentía inferior en una pelea. Kyomaru dominaba muchas técnicas que yo desconocía y tenía, para mi desagrado, mucha más fuerza que yo. Escuché mi corazón palpitar con fuerza y mi respiración sonando como la de un búfalo. Él también estaba agitado, pero indudablemente menos alarmado que yo. Me tenía boca abajo, con mi brazo doblado contra mi espalda y estaba muy apegado a mí. Me susurró al oído con su timbre burlesco:

-Así que te crees un chico ¿eh? – pude sentir su cuerpo apretarse más contra el mío, a tal punto que sentí repulsión – Entonces te daré el privilegio de ser violado como un hombre. – por una fracción de segundos todo me pareció una mala broma, hasta que el maldito apretó y masajeó mi trasero con su mano libre. Yo traté en vano de soltarme, pero a cada movimiento que daba mi brazo dolía horriblemente – No, no… estate quieto… Mira, quizás después de esto no te queden más ganas de ser un chico. ¿Quién sabe y te queda gustando?

En ese momento logré ver las piernas de Michiru correr hacia nosotros y acertarle una patada en la cara a si primo. No perdí tiempo para liberarme de su agarre mientras él se encogía en el suelto aferrándose el rostro con las manos. Michiru lucía furiosa y volvió a acercarse a él para darle otro par de patadas – ahora en el estómago – con sus hermosos pies descalzos. Yo me acerqué para hacer lo mismo, pero en ese instante Kyomaru me aferró la pierna con la que me disponía a patearlo y jaló de ésta de tal forma que caí al suelo, logrando girarme para no golpearme la cabeza. El imbécil era realmente rápido, resistente y fuerte, pude notar que sin duda alguno que otro militar experto le habría enseñado como pelear, porque se paró casi sin dificultades, excepto porque tosió un par de veces, y le dio un empujón tan fuerte a mi hermosa dama que la hizo chocar contra la puerta y proferir un quejido. Para ese entonces yo ya me había puesto de pie de nuevo, le salté a la espalda y comencé a darle cabezazos en la nuca. Me sentía completamente enajenado y salvaje. Ataqué cada parte de su cuerpo que tenía al alcance en ese momento; las orejas fueron un buen blanco, quería arrancárselas, pero no lo logré. Él se lanzó de espaldas contra los muros, aplastándome contra éstos hasta que cedí y lo solté. No pasó ni medio segundo en que él, con un giro, me propinó un golpe en la boca del estómago. Es horrible la sensación de no poder sacar el aire para respirar, caer de rodillas y comenzar a toser con los ojos llorosos por la falta de oxigeno. Ni si quiera me di cuenta de que Michiru se había vuelto a acercar, solo sentí un nuevo quejido de parte de ella, y cuando subí el rostro la vi tendida cerca de su cama con la boca sangrando. Maldije, casi sin voz, a Kyomaru e hice un esfuerzo por volverme a levantar, pero no lo logré… Y luego ocurrió uno de los momentos más desagradables y decadentes de mi vida, hasta ahora.

Todo giró cuando comenzó a patearme la cara y no tardé en sentir el gusto de la sangre, me sentí mareado cuando mi nuca golpeó el suelo con violencia. Su brazo derecho aferró mis muñecas por sobre mi cabeza y su cuerpo se cargó por completo contra el mío mucho más delgado. Su mano izquierda abrió mi chaqueta y desgarró mi camisa, dejando a la vista mi camiseta delgada que cubría mi faja. Me observó y rió, dando unos cuantos puñetazos en mi pecho, en el lugar donde supongo calculó que debían estar mis senos apretados por la prisión que yo usaba. Sentía la impotencia crecer dentro de mí de tal forma que casi no era conciente del dolor que sus golpes habían dejado en mi pecho. Luego luchó con mi pantalón, intentó bajármelo mientras yo movía las piernas como loco y giraba la cabeza para tratar de morder su mano, pero él me tomó de los cabellos y me azotó la nuca contra el suelo hasta que dejé de luchar momentáneamente. Logró bajarme el pantalón, y una nueva carcajada salió de su boca al ver mis boxers.

-Dios, eres…asquerosa. – dijo con desprecio, tocando mis caderas de forma brusca y despectiva, y luego sobándome entre las piernas con la palma de su asquerosa mano. Sentí deseos de gritar, de llorar y de matarlo, pero no pude hacer nada de eso, las dos primeras cosas por dignidad, y la tercera porque me era imposible soltarme - ¿Te gusta este _cariñito_? Jajajaja, bueno, bueno… soy un hombre de palabra y dije que te lo haría como a los chicos… Así que…

Con un brusco movimiento me puso boca abajo. Su mano sostenía tan fuertemente las mías que me dolía, pero el dolor no era nada comparado a todo el odio y la humillación que sentía en ese momento. Podía notar su miembro duro contra mi trasero, frotándose asquerosamente por sobre mi boxer. Me sentía perdido y devastado. Sabía que en cuanto me bajara el boxer sería mi fin, me violaría brutalmente y yo estaría conciente de todo. No soportaría algo así… Así que comencé a azotar mi frente contra el suelo con la esperanza de quedar inconciente. Pero era más difícil de lo que creía, podía sentir su fría mano contra mi cadera izquierda, comenzando a bajar mi ropa interior, hasta que… Se detuvo en seco, y así mismo yo dejé de azotar mi cabeza. Ladeé el rostro hacia la izquierda y vi a tres personas ante la puerta… Claro… no sé cómo no pensé antes en que por alguna razón Michiru había dejado de interferir en la pelea: había ido a buscar a su madre y a otro hombre más, un poco más viejo que su madre.

-¡¿Qué… qué significa esto?! – gritó el anciano, mirándonos, principalmente a Kyomaru, quien me soltó de inmediato.

-Yo… ¡Me disponía a darle una lección a este adefesio! – dijo Kyomaru, refiriéndose a mí. El hombre mayor hizo un gesto extraño llevándose la mano a un oído. Deduje que era algo sordo.

-¡Padre, Kyomaru… atacó a mi novio! – dijo Michiru, casi a gritos, muy cerca del rostro de su padre, asegurándose de que éste entendiera lo que ella le decía.

A duras penas me puse de pie recargándome contra la pared a mi espalda. El padre de Michiru me miró. Me apresuré a subirme los pantalones y a cerrar mi chaqueta, el cuerpo me temblaba entero y tenía hilos de sangre escurriéndome por el rostro y la boca. Sabía que en cualquier momento colapsaría tanto física como emocionalmente.

-¿Tienes novio? – preguntó el mayor de los Kaioh a su hija. Michiru miró nerviosa a su madre, pero ésta no dijo nada. Luego asintió - ¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado?

-Es que… recién ayer nos hicimos novios. – mintió la sirena.

-¡Eso… esa… persona… - comenzó a decir con asco, Kyomaru – no es el novio de Michiru-chan! Es una sucia perra que trató de desviarla.

-¡No es cierto! – gritó Michiru. Kyomaru miró a la madre de Michiru.

-Diga usted la verdad… ¡Admita que Haruka es una asquerosa desviada! – dijo Kyomaru, encolerizado totalmente, escupiendo saliva mientras gritaba. La madre de Michiru no dijo nada, y tanto Michiru como yo la mirábamos casi con súplica.

-No sé de qué hablas, Kyomaru… Menuda mentira que te has creado para ocultar tu gusto hacia los hombres. – dijo, finalmente, la madre de Michiru.

-¡Ja! Una mujer, quería hacernos creer que era una mujer. – comenzó a decir el padre de Michiru – Qué clase de mujer sería así, todos vimos su ropa interior cuando lo tenías contra el suelo. Tu padre, mi hermano, se enterará de esto, Kyomaru… ¡Todos sabrán que trataste de abusar del novio de mi hija! Y que además… golpeaste a Michiru, y eso, jovencito, nunca te lo perdonaré, ni tampoco tu padre lo hará.

-Le digo que no es hombre… Es… ¡Es mujer! Y fue ella quién golpeó a Michiru, no yo – dijo Kyomaru acercándose a mi Yo seguía tembloroso y ahora comenzaba a sentir ganas de vomitar. Cuando lo tuve ante mí, instintivamente me apegué más contra la muralla, no quería que me tocara ni que me mirara, no quería nada con él, ni si quiera partirle la cara, porque no me sentía capaz ni de articular palabra – Puedo demostrar que es mujer, le bajaré el boxer y podrán verlo con sus propios ojos…

-Basta ahora mismo, Kyomaru… - dijo el padre de Michiru, caminando hacia nosotros – Que descaro de tu parte. ¿Qué pretendes hacer luego de despojarlo de sus ropas? ¿Terminar lo que interrumpimos?

Kyomaru quedó mudo por un momento. Luego soltó su característica risa y dio un puñetazo a la pared, al lado de mi mejilla derecha. Yo reaccioné como un animal agredido ante eso, no sé cómo ni de donde saqué las fuerzas – teniendo en cuenta que hace menos de un minuto no me sentía capaz de nada – para darle vuelta la cara de un puñetazo.

Todo lo que pasó minutos después lo viví de forma ajena: Kyomaru me miró con odio y caminó donde sus tíos. Al poco rato el padre de Michiru lo expulsó de la casa, mandándolo de regreso donde su padre, no sin antes telefonearle a éste y explicarle la situación. En menos de una hora, Kyomaru había abandonado la casa. Yo me encontraba sentado sobre la cama de Michiru, mudo. La sirena estaba a mi lado y mis suegros estaban a la entrada de la habitación. La madre me miraba con tristeza y el padre con vergüenza de lo que su sobrino había hecho y de lo que había estado a punto de hacerme. Escuché unas palabras salir de la boca del anciano que decían que pasara la noche en la mansión, que podía dormir en el cuarto de invitados en cuanto Michiru me curara las heridas y me calmara; mañana cenaría con la familia para compensar los daños y para conocernos mejor. Mi suegro salió del cuarto, diciéndole a su mujer que nos dejaran solos un momento. Yo le estuve eternamente agradecido, aunque no dije nada hasta que la puerta del cuarto de mi sirena fue cerrada. Ahí sentí que me derrumbaba, que toda la presión que había estado empujado por salir era liberada y que me rendía como un niño en los brazos de Michiru, rompiendo a llorar con impotencia, ira, asco, humillación y miedo acumulados.

Las manos gentiles y los besos suaves de Michiru me ampararon, acariciando mis cabellos y frotando mi espalda hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir y solo quedaron unos sollozos entrecortados. Mi cuerpo dejó de temblar con violencia, solo me sentía aturdido y un poco inerte. Y cuando mi amor fue a buscar unas gasas, alcohol y otras cosas para curarme, caí en cuenta del horrible dolor de mi cabeza y cuerpo. La sirena curó primero las heridas de mi cara y cabeza. Yo había ignorado por completo que tenía algunas partes de la frente y la nuca sangrantes. Luego me quitó la chaqueta y la camisa… ahí se detuvo mirándome a la cara, como pidiéndome permiso. Yo asentí, en ese momento no me importaba casi nada. Ella abrió mi faja y yo, instintivamente cubrí mis pechos, pero luego me di cuenta de que Michiru tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Cúbrete y dime cuando puedo ver… - dijo ella. Por alguna razón esa muestra de respeto me hizo sentir un poco mejor y logré sonreir.

-Ya me cubrí… puedes abrir los ojos, sirena. – dije, tratando de sonar calmado, a lo que ella respondió con una bella sonrisa y un delicado beso a mis labios.

Ella observó mi vientre, el cual estaba enrojecido por los golpes; aplicó una pomada para las inflamaciones y la esparció… se sentía bien. Me dejé a su merced, intentando descansar. Me sentía como esos soldados que llegan a su hogar después de la guerra, lástima que esa fue una guerra perdida para mí… Aun ahora me pesa.

Poco a poco ella terminó de curarme; terminé con una venda en la cabeza. Me giré dándole la espalda para ponerme la faja pero Michiru me detuvo.

-Haruka, no uses eso, al menos no en la noche. Ha de ser incómodo. – susurró. Yo permanecí callado un instante y después asentí con un movimiento de cabeza. Busqué a ciegas con la mano mi camiseta y me la puse, cruzándome de brazos mientras me giraba de frente hacia ella, para que no pudiera notar mis curvas – Así está mejor.

Se acostó en la cama y me atrajo contra su regazo. Apoyé el rostro en sus senos, sintiéndome tranquilo, sin morbo. Nunca pensé que pudiera tener los pechos de mí amada tan cerca y no besarlos, lamerlos y/o morderlos; pero así fue. Sin notarlo me dormí. Solo un momento, creo… Porque cuando me desperté era aun de noche y ella me estaba mirando.

-Lo siento… - dije, estirándome – creo que debería ir al cuarto de invitados…

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Michiru al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Para luego decir:

-Tengo una idea mejor… - se puso a gatas, dejándome bajo su cuerpo esbelto - ¿Qué tal si te mimo esta noche? – yo iba a hablar, pero ella puso un dedo en mis labios – mis padres no se enterarán. Ellos duermen en la habitación de al fondo, luego vienen dos cuartos de invitados, después una sala de estar y luego mi habitación… - una vez más me dispuse a hablar, pero me calló con un beso, después retomó: - Mi padre es un poco sordo. Ambos son muy buenos para dormir hasta tarde, por lo que los empleados no asean éste piso hasta que ellos despiertan…

-¿Pero, y si a alguien se le ocurre ir a comprobar que duermo en esa habitación? – dije. No quería parecer descortés con _mis suegros_, a pesar de que deseaba dormir con Michiru.

-Simple. Irás a la habitación de invitados, le echaremos llave a la puerta y luego te vienes conmigo a ésta habitación. Si cualquier cosa ocurre, sales por el balcón y entras a la pieza que te asignaron, por la ventana.

No pude más que sonreír. Pusimos en marcha su plan, que resultó muy simple. Lo hicimos tal como la sirena lo dijo: salimos de su cuarto, nos despedimos dándonos las buenas noches al llegar a la habitación de invitados por si alguien nos escuchaba, teníamos que hacerlo creíble. Pusimos llave a la puerta, luego regresamos, yo caminando muy despacio y en silencio, y entramos a la habitación de Michiru, poniéndole llave a la puerta también. Una vez dentro nos reímos cubriéndonos la boca para no hacer ruido, aunque era algo tonto, porque el tamaño de la casa era tal que muy difícilmente nos oirían.

Aun me estaba riendo cuando Michiru dio un par de pasos hasta estar frente a mí, a tal punto que sentía su respiración contra mi mentón. Puso sus manos blancas en mis hombros y me empujó contra su cama. Yo caí suavemente sobre ésta, rebotando un poco, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Mi peliazul sonrió y se llevó las manos a la espalda. Lentamente su camisón de seda se fue deslizando por sus hombros, frenándose en su busto, atascado en la prominencia de éste. Se ayudó con las manos y dejó libres a un par de senos firmes. Nuevamente el camisón se deslizo, revelando su vientre plano, pero se atascó una vez más, ahora en sus caderas redondas y llamativas. Otra ayuda de sus manos. Ya la tenía semi-desnuda ante mí. Solo la cubría su pantaleta de un color violeta muy sutil, casi blanco. Caminó hacia mi, moviendo las caderas con cada paso que daba; apoyó una rodilla en la cama y luego la otra. Yo respiraba con violencia mientras ella me quitaba los zapatos y no pude contener un gemido cuando me quitó el pantalón. Arqueó su espalda poniéndose a gatas sobre mí y vi como sus pechos quedaban muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Quiero borrar todo lo malo que viviste hoy… - dijo, con honestidad y a la vez sensualidad en su voz.

Bajó su rostro hasta juntar sus labios a los míos. Yo estiré los brazos y los puse en su espalda, siguiendo con los dedos la figura de su columna hasta llegar a su trasero. Puse una mano en cada glúteo y lo apreté con deseo. Luego acaricié sus muslos y subí a su cintura, la abracé con fuerza aprovechando de meter mi lengua en su boca y frotarla con lentitud. Se apegó más contra mí y tuve sus pechos contra el mío. Y por primera vez no me importó estar sin la faja, en ese momento realmente no pensaba en nada… Al menos no hasta que ella comenzó a acariciarme. Por un momento me tensé cuando sus manos tocaron mis muslos, pero volví a entrar en confianza al comprobar que no pretendía tocar ni mi pecho ni mi entrepiernas, y menos despojarme de mis escasas ropas. Por un momento seguimos así: caricias, besos, más caricias, más besos; hasta que ella, de improvisto, se sentó sobre mis caderas mirándome con fiereza. Yo estaba embelezado mirándola, la luz de la luna que se metía por su ventana la hacía ver aun más hermosa. Sin previo aviso comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia delante, frotándose sentada contra mí. Sus pechos iban y venían, me tenían hipnotizado, no pude hacer menos que tomar uno con cada mano y apretarlos suavemente, deleitándome con ellos, pero a pesar de tener sus senos en mis manos no pude dejar de mirar sus rostro, se veía demasiado excitada, con los ojos brillantes, los labios entreabiertos, respirando por la boca, con su cabello suelto meciéndose al igual como lo hacían sus senos antes de ser prisioneros de mis manos. Noté la humedad que traspasaba la ropa interior de Michiru y fui conciente de mi propia humedad en mí boxer. No pude resistir más y me abalancé contra ella, dejándola cautiva bajo mi cuerpo. Mis manos aferraron su pantaleta y la bajaron sin demora, no había tiempo para sutilezas, o al menos eso me gritaba mi cuerpo. Mis dedos solo querían hundirse en su sexo una vez hube arrancado su ropa interior, así que lamí el índice y el medio y me dispuse a clavarlos en esa anhelada cavidad. Pero por un momento me detuve a mirar su rostro… Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el mentón tembloroso: estaba asustada. Me sentí como un tonto, como un bruto con instintos animales demasiado altos. Tenía que remediarlo, así que me acosté sobre ella y besé su frente, luego su nariz, sus mejillas, su mentón y finalmente sus labios. Cuando terminé de besarla me sonrió, tomó mi mano derecha y la besó, llevándola seguidamente a su entrepiernas. Sentí un vuelco en el corazón al tocar la suavidad y sentir la humedad de su feminidad con los dedos… Y curiosamente yo también me puse nervioso. Comencé a tomarme el asunto con calma y muy lentamente acaricié su clítoris, teniendo satisfactorias respuestas casi de inmediato; un gemido me incitó a más, a seguir. Bajé los dedos para palpar su pequeña cavidad; estaba tan mojada que me hizo estremecer de gozo. Ahora si me sentía listo para explorarla por dentro… Lentamente metí el dedo medio, primero solo hasta mi uña, luego hasta la mitad y finalmente hasta donde más pude. Michiru cerró los ojos separando los labios en una muestra de placer, el cual incrementó reflejándose en su rostro cuando empecé a mover el dedo de forma circular. Después metí el dedo índice, asombrándome de lo estrecha que era, completamente virginal… Eso me excitó más. Empecé con el juego de meter y sacar, de mover de diferentes formas y presionar sus paredes internas. Con la boca atrapé su pezón izquierdo, succionándolo y mordiéndolo, para luego tratar de meter un poco más de su seno a mi boca. Ella alzó sus caderas, haciendo que mis dedos se adentraran más, de golpe, haciéndome gemir a pesar de no estar recibiendo estimulación sexual. Era hora de disfrutar también… Pasé mi mano izquierda hacia abajo, perdiéndola entre mis piernas, frotando con entusiasmo mi clítoris por sobre el boxer con mi dedo medio. El calor fue creciendo en nuestros cuerpos y aceleré el ritmo de las embestidas con mis dedos, ahora no costaba nada deslizarse en su interior, estaba perfectamente lubricada. Sus piernas se separaron más y ella gimió murmurando mi nombre a ratos. Sus caderas coordinaron con mis movimientos y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, casi desesperada, llevando sus manos hacia mi trasero, estrujándolo, amasándolo, empujándolo contra ella como si de esa forma mis dedos se fueran a clavar más en su suave y cálido interior, como si dominando el movimiento de mis caderas pudiera controlar mis "penetraciones"… Eso me hizo sentir muy bien, muy masculino e indudablemente, muy excitado. Mi clítoris parecía palpitar de la excitación y mi cuerpo temblaba, estaba llegando al orgasmo, así que bajé un poco mis dedos y presioné un pequeño hueco, por llamarlo de alguna forma, en la cavidad de Michiru: el famoso punto G. Ella hizo un sonido similar al que hace la gente cuando se asombra, aspiró aire por la boca de forma sonora y luego emitió un gemido sumamente gutural, casi como si algo le doliera. Eso me puso a full e instintivamente comencé a mover las caderas a más no poder, mordiendo un pezón de mi amada al mismo tiempo y frotando y presionando el vendito punto erógeno de mi sirena… Hasta que llegó lo inevitable: el orgasmo me hizo proferir una serie de quejidos guturales bajos y un temblor absoluto se apoderó de mí, haciendo que me desplomara sobre ella, con la cara hundida entre medio de sus pechos. Pero soy considerado y no dejé de mover la mano que la estimulaba a ella, quien no dejaba de gemir, hasta que aproximadamente treinta segundos después, se corrió.

Nos abrazamos temblorosos, jadeantes y algo sudados. Le sonreí mirándola a los ojos y la besé. Nos susurramos las típicas palabras de amor y enrollamos nuestras piernas, las unas con las otras, queriendo estar lo más unidos que fuera posible, hasta que nos dormimos.

Y esa fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor, luego de una noche turbulenta. Agradezco que haya sido así, porque por lo menos puedo considerar que esa noche, que comenzó tan mal, tuvo un final feliz.

A la mañana siguiente ya me tocaría conocer más a fondo a sus padres… Pero me dormí sin pensar en ello, solo teniendo en la mente lo que acababa de hacer, intentando borrar la experiencia con Kyomaru.

**Continuará. **

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Ojalá hayan disfrutado este cap. El próximo capítulo contendrá más lemon y será más explícito x) Espero no espantarlos.


End file.
